Mi Pecado Andante
by AryyMuse
Summary: –Me casaré con tu padre! Esto no volverá a pasar.-dijo saliendo semidesnuda de mi cuarto. Y yo deseé, por más estúpido que sonara, que sus palabras fueran un simple cliché barato y que esto, se volviera a repetir.POV'SEdwardLEMMONS-SummaryCompletoAdentro
1. Primer Encuentro

_Los personajes pertenecen a nuestra adorada Steph. Meyer; "Mi Pecado Andante" es obra y gracia __AryyMuse__ ;) prohibido su plagio y/o adaptación sin previo aviso._

{*}

**~Esta historia es rated M por Lenguaje de adultos y Lemmons explícitos. Si te molesta éste tipo de Fanfics… **NO LEAS!

Summary: **Hace un par de años que Edward no ve a su padrastro quien, es un empresario famoso y adinerado. Ahora regresa a casa con una sorpresa... Bella. Su prometida.**  
**Edward desconfía de ella y se propone descubrir su secreto hasta que, todo se le olvida en el preciso momento en el que Bella aparece en su recámara:**

**-Edward, me casaré con tu padre!. -Padrastro!.-le corregí. -como sea. Esto no volverá a pasar. –dijo saliendo semidesnuda de mi cuarto. **

**Y yo desee, por más estúpido que sonara, que sus palabras fueran un simple cliché barato y que _esto_, se volviera a repetir.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Primer Encuentro. **

No sé bien a qué hora fue que me quedé dormido. Lo último que recuerdo, fue ver el reloj de mi celular marcando las 4:35am. Tenía un insomnio bien cabrón gracias al café del consultorio. Y ahora, el despertador me jodía a las 8:00am. Me levantaba por un motivo muy diferente a trabajo, si hoy era mi día libre!. Me levantaba porque, debía ir al aeropuerto de Port Angeles a recoger a mi padre y a su _novia_.

Apenas hace dos días había hablado para anunciar que llegarían juntos hoy. Después de dos años sin verlo no me sorprendería que llegara demasiado cambiado. Y si a eso le sumamos la fuerte suma de dinero en el banco, tampoco me sorprendió el que tuviera _novia_. Aunque, Carlisle no era viejo. No aparentaba sus 45 años.

Carlisle no era mi padre. No biológico. Mi madre; Esme se había casado con él cuando yo tenía 7 años. Un año más y llegó Alice. Mi pequeño tormento. Aunque admito que, cuando era pequeña, me llenaba de orgullo defenderla de los demás y que cuando me viera dijera: "es él". Pero, como todo mundo, crecí y creció también. Ahora era una rebelde sin causa. Adicta al sarcasmo, pero no tanto como a las compras. Si una chiquilla normal de 16 era inestable, ahora, una con una tarjeta de crédito era un terrible caos. Carlisle le regaló una hace un año, cuando cumplió 16. La consentía mucho. Y a mí también, no me quejo. Pero, todo empezó hace cinco años cuando mamá murió. O se sentía bien comprándonos cosas, ó nos quería hacer sentir bien con regalos. Y lo lograba, al menos con Alice. Y es que ella era demasiado inmadura en ese entonces. Con apenas 12 años no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba a su alrededor. El dolor le duró una semana. Dos cuando mucho. Luego empezaron los detalles, regalos, viajes y se le olvidó. No dudo que la eche de menos, pero sé, que su recuerdo no le duele. No como me dolío a mi. Con 20 años y a la mitad de una carrera.

Ahora Alice tenía 17 y yo 25. Hace un par de años que vivíamos solos, desde que papá decidió tomarse unas vacaciones. Vacaciones que duraron más que un sabático. Alice iba al instituto de Forks y yo, trabajaba en el único hospital de allí. Y del que Carlisle era dueño. Cuando les dije a las enfermeras que él estaba en camino de regreso, todas suspiraron. Pero cuando mencioné que traía novia… sus sonrisas se distorsionaron hasta quedar en sólo una mueca. Yo reí ante eso.

Tanya, mi novia de toda la vida, insistió en ir con nosotros. Pero yo insistí, en que sólo debíamos ir Alice y yo.

-Apresúrate Edward! No quiero llegar tarde por tu culpa. –chilló Alice desde la puerta de mi recámara.

-No se hará tarde. Y ya te he dicho que debes tocar la maldita puerta antes de entrar.

-Como sea. Ya estás listo? Yo… preparé algo de desayuno.

Esto sí que era novedad. Nunca estaba suficientemente de buenas como para servir a los demás. El regreso de Carlisle la ponía contenta.

-Enseguida bajo Alice. Oye, deberías peinarte antes de salir.

-Muy gracioso. –me sacó la lengua-. Date prisa!. -gritó antes de salir del cuarto.

Después de desayunar, y de un corto viaje en carretera, al fin estábamos en el aeropuerto. Alice daba pequeños brinquitos al pasar entre la gente desesperada por encontrarlo.

-Allá está! –me gritó señalando hacia el costado derecho.

Corrió y yo traté de seguirla lo más rápido que pude. Cuando estuve un poco cerca pude ver a la mujer que permanecía a su lado. Era joven. De seguro era hija de la novia de Carlisle. Oh, esto sería mejor de lo que pensé. Me acerqué más y sin pena alguna la recorrí de pies a cabeza, deteniéndome perezosamente en cada detalle. Llevaba un vestido rosa fiusha que hacía un contraste exquisito con su piel extremadamente blanca. Sus piernas largas y ligeramente torneadas eran adornadas por un par de zapatillas negras con tacón de aguja. Mi vista iba ascendiendo y noté la ligera curva entre su discreta cadera y su ceñida cintura. Subí un poco más y miré sus pechos entre el escote. Dios! Que pechos! Hacían una perfecta sincronía a su delgado cuerpo. Una vez más comprobé que el cielo me ama! Estaba como para comérsela entera y sin inhibiciones. Y yo no lo dejaría pasar, por supuesto. Subí un poco más mi vista y miré su afilado rostro, sus labios jugosos; el inferior un poco más grueso que el otro me hacía una atenta invitación a quitar con los míos todo rastro de aquel labial rojo intenso, a morderlo, chuparlo, saborearlo…. Por fin, miré sus ojos, unos hermosos ojos color chocolate adornados con largas y lacias pestañas me miraban atentamente. Y si antes creí que su cuerpo era hermoso, no hay palabras para describir la belleza de sus facciones. Volví a recorrer su cuerpo pero ahora un poco más rápido. Se veía frágil y vulnerable con esos tacones. Como si de un momento a otro ella fuera a caerse con un mal paso. Y yo claro, estaría allí para correr y abrazarla antes de que cayera al piso y "accidentalmente" rozar su trasero. Noté el rubor en sus mejillas y le sonreí de lado al darme cuenta de que yo había provocado su enrojecimiento.

-Oh papá! Te extrañé mucho! –chilló Alice a mi lado. Ya se encontraba en los brazos de Carlisle.

-Yo también mi niña! A los dos!. -volteó hacia mí y me encaminé para abrazarlo también.

-Qué bueno que estés aquí viejo! –le saludé-. Me urge que te encargues de tu pequeña creación. –dije señalando a Alice.

Los dos rieron y yo me giré, indispuesto a ignorar a quien-quiera-que-fuese que estaba junto a Carlisle. Ahora ella sonreía y nos miraba a los tres.

-Alice, Edward… les presento a Bella Swan -anunció y levanté mi mano hacía ella-. Mi _prometida_.

La mano de ella estrechó la mía en el preciso momento en que digería las palabras de mi padrastro.

-Mucho gusto Edward. –dijo ella y apartó su mano.

Y yo, que juré haber visto todos los lugares existentes en su cuerpo, jamás noté el anillo en su mano izquierda.

-Es _ella_? –pregunté mientras Alice la saludaba.

Él asintió y su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver mi rostro. Evité no hablar más de lo necesario por temor a decir una pendejada frente a "Bella". Pero, que pretendía Carlisle? Si alguien de la autoridad lo hubiese escuchado, lo acusarían de abuso a menores. O en el mejor de los casos, de acoso. Y lo peor era que, desde el instante que la vi, comencé a fantasear con ella. Con la prometida de mi padrastro.

**.**

De regreso a casa, Bella quiso ir en el asiento trasero para continuar platicando con Alice. Asi que Carlisle estaba sentado a mi lado en el asiento del copiloto.

-Cuál es tu actor favorito?. –preguntó Alice.

-Robert Pattinson.

-Oh en serio? También el mío! Quieres que te muestre las fotos en mi cel? Oh, en mi cuarto tengo pósters! Puedes tomar uno si no traes.

-En realidad, traigo unos cuantos. Pero son para ti. –contestó Bella y por el retrovisor miré su enorme sonrisa.

Escuché a Alice chillar un "gracias" después de un grito de satisfacción. Y con eso, Bella tenía a mi hermana a sus pies.

Llegamos a casa y ayudé a papá con las maletas de su prometida. De vez en cuando echaba ojeadas hacia ella y la noté algo nerviosa. Bueno, no era para menos. Tal vez era porque esperaba aceptación en esta pequeña familia. Y por Alice ya no tendría que preocuparse, no mientras siguieran hablando de ese actor inglés. De mí es de quien debería preocuparse. Una interesada no iba a ocupar el espacio vacío que dejó mi madre. Y menos alguien tan joven como ella. Tendría, que? Unos 20 años? 25 cuando mucho. Seguramente esperaría a que Carlisle le diera una tarjeta de crédito ilimitada, un apartamento en una residencia cara, un coche último modelo, y tal vez un buen puesto en el hospital, y después? Adiós Bella! Se fugaría con un amante y….

-Podrías llevar las maletas de Bella a mi Habitación? -pidió Carlisle, desviando mis pensamientos. —Iré a mostrarle el resto de nuestra casa.

Me limité a asentir y caminar. Vaya que el viejo era feliz! Sin duda, esa tipa lo había engatusado. Pero mi padre no estaba solo. Oh no. Y yo iba a sacarla de aquí antes de que acabase hasta con el fondo universitario de mi hermana.

Dejé las maletas en donde me pidió Carlisle y fui a encerrarme en mi cuarto. Revisé mi correo y hablé con Tanya.

"_Hola hermosa"._

"_Amor! Como te fue? Como está Carlisle?"_

"_Bien. Y bien."_

"_No quieres hablar de eso verdad?"_

"_Me conoces tan bien…." –del otro lado del auricular, escuché a Tanya reír._

"_Bueno, que te parece si vienes a cenar hoy a mi casa… mis padres salieron de la ciudad y regresarán en dos días, así que… estaremos solos."_

"_Esa es una excelente idea amor". –sonreí. Me encantaba ese tono seductor que sólo ella sabía hacer. Sólo una cosa era segura cuando hablaba así… SEXO!-. "A qué hora?" _

"_Después de las ocho. No, espera! De las nueve."_

"_Estaré allí puntual."_

"_Te amo."_

"_También yo." –le contesté y colgué._

Me quedé un rato más haciendo nada importante en el portátil y después bajé por algo de comer. No había probado mucho del "desayuno" que preparó a Alice. Sabía horrible. Pero no quise herir sus sentimientos por lo que, puse el tiempo de pretexto para no terminármelo. Entré a la cocina y frente a mí, estaba el trasero de Bella en todo su esplendor. Agachada buscando sabe dios qué en el refrigerador. Tragué en seco y carraspeé la garganta. Ella se levantó de prisa.

-Oh, yo… lo siento. Buscaba algo de tomar.

Pasé por su lado para cerrar la puerta del refrigerador. Pude sentir su delicioso aroma nublar los pocos pensamientos racionales que me quedaban cada vez que miraba su cuerpo. Caminé un poco más hacia el pequeño frigorífico que teníamos para la cerveza y saqué una botella.

-Cerveza? –pregunté levantando una ceja. Ella sonrió y asintió.

-Gracias. –contestó.

Saqué las llaves de mi volvo ya que, en el llavero cargaba un abre-corcho latas. Le entregué la cerveza abierta y saqué una para mí también.

-Y Carlisle?. –le pregunté y ella arrugo el entrecejo.

-Carlisle?. No deberías decir, mi padre?

-Si eso te hace feliz… donde está mi _padre_? –tomé un trago de cerveza.

Ella suspiró al notar mi indiferencia supongo, y después mordió una esquina de su labio inferior. _No! no hagas eso!_ _Que no ves lo peligrosamente sexy que luces así!_ Quise gritar. Caminó lejos de mí y se sentó en una silla de la mesa de cocina.

-Dijo que iría al hospital. Y yo estoy demasiado cansada para acompañarlo. –bebió.

-Me lo imagino. –dije sentándome frente a ella-. Te puedo hacer una pregunta, Bella?.

-eh… sí. –contestó no muy convencida. Con la punta del dedo haciendo círculos en la boquilla de la botella.

-De verdad vas a casarte con Carlisle? Por qué?

Se removió inquieta en su asiento y dejó caer las manos entre las piernas.

-Sí. Me casaré con él. Porque es lo único realmente bueno que haré en toda mi vida.

-Claro. –Bebí cerveza-. Asegurando tu futuro eh?. –reí amargamente.

-Así que crees que es eso? Por dinero?. –quedó pensativa-. Le dije a Carlisle que todo mundo pensaría eso.

-Y que crees tú, que pensaríamos si no es así? Por amor? A alguien que te dobla la edad? Por favor!.

-Pues, eso es. Aunque tú no lo creas. La verdad es que no me importa. –dijo levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta.

Me levanté tras ella y la alcancé de un brazo. Su hermoso rostro quedó a escasos centímetros del mío cuando la traje hacia mí. Sentí su respiración acelerarse y sus mejillas se colorearon de un adorable color carmesí. Sería muy fácil acercarme un poco más, arrinconarla contra la pared y hacerle lo que me viniera en gana. Besaría su cuello mientras mis manos estuvieran explorando cada centímetro debajo de su vestido. Y lo iría subiendo más, y más y más.

-Suéltame. –dijo ella, tratando de que su voz sonara autoritaria. Pero en vez de eso, su orden salió como un simple jadeo. Su mano se posó en mi pecho, intentando alejarme.

-No te saldrás con la tuya. Sé lo que pretendes… "Bella". –susurré su nombre en su oído, asegurándome de que mis labios rozaran su lóbulo.

Ella se estremeció como respuesta y apretó su mano hasta que mi camisa quedó atrapada en su puño. Me alegré de no ser el único afectado de los dos. Quise volver a hablar pero escuché abrirse la puerta principal. La solté de inmediato y busqué sus ojos. Pura confusión. La miré casi con odio por hacerme desearla tanto y salí de la cocina. Carlisle había llegado con tantas bolsas de mandado como sus brazos pudieron cargar. Fui hacia él para ayudarlo y el aire fresco de afuera me hizo demasiado bien. Las cosas se habían puesto un poco calientes.

-Para que es todo esto? –le pregunté cuando vi que era comida. O cosas para hacer comida.

-Prepararé una cena especial hoy. Tendremos noche familiar. –bufé.

-Yo… tengo cosas que hacer.

-A sí? como qué? –avanzó hacia la cocina y lo seguí.

-Cenaré con Tanya y, bueno… tú sabes. –reí de lado mientras ponía las bolsas en la mesa

-Quien es Tanya? –preguntó el pequeño pecado que había traído Carlisle a casa.

-Amiga de la familia. Y novia de Edward. –contestó él y evité verla.

-Bueno, siendo asi –continúo Carlisle-. Por qué no la invitas a cenar aquí? Ella es como de la familia. O lo será muy pronto, no hijo?.

Que dios no lo quiera! El matrimonio no figuraba en mi lista de prioridades. Quién necesita un papel lleno de palabras huecas para ser feliz?

-Ya tenía planes con ella.

-Por favor hijo. Hace mucho que no estamos juntos. Hazlo por mí. –casi suplicó.

-Sabes?, está bien. La traeré a casa. Después de todo preguntó por ti. Seguro querrá verte.

-Excelente! Entonces, iré por unas cosas que me hacen falta.

-Yo voy contigo amor. –dijo Bella abrazando a Carlisle por atrás.

Y antes de que comenzaran a ponerse "cariñosos" delante de mí, salí de la cocina. Decirle a Tanya el cambio de planes no era un problema; ella estaría encantada. El problema era yo. Me quedaría sin una buena noche con mi novia.

Al pasar por la sala vi el reloj: 10:30am. Tenía tiempo de dormir un rato. Subí a mi habitación y me dejé caer en la cama.

No supe en cuanto tiempo me quedé dormido. Ni tampoco sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que toqué la cama. Lo que sí sabía es que aún tenía mucho sueño cuando una música a todo volumen procedente del cuarto frente al mío me despertó. Chingado! Ahora ni siquiera dormir podía en mi propia casa. Salí de mi cuarto y toqué la puerta de Alice tan fuerte que me dolieron los nudillos. Pero ni siquiera escuchó. Saqué el llavero y abrí.

-Alice! –grité. Pero ella estaba de espaldas haciendo quien-sabe-qué en el piso.

Caminé hacía el mini componente y bajé todo el volumen.

-Oye! –reclamó.

-Oye nada! que tienes en la cabeza?

-Relájate hermanito. –dijo ella cortando un pedazo de cinta.

-Necesito… dormir! Por favor, podrías tener un volumen más moderado en tu… Ey! Mírame cuando te hablo.

-Estoy ocupada. –rezongó.

Y entonces vi lo que estaba haciendo. En el piso, alrededor de ella, había posters de ese actor inglés. Y ella les estaba poniendo cinta para después pegarlos en su pared. O quien sabe donde los pegaría porque las cuatro paredes estaban repletas.

-Te los trajo _Bella _verdad?

-Oh sí! –me miró con ojos brillosos de emoción-. No es genial?

Bufé y me di media vuelta para salir de allí.

-Espera! –se levantó y me detuvo-. Me pidió que te diera esto.

Tomó un pequeño paquete que tenía en la cama y me lo extendió.

-Para ti. –sonrió.

-Está abierto.

-Me ganó la curiosidad. –rodó los ojos-. Anda, ábrelo! Sé que te gustará.

Saqué lo que había en el paquete y oh! No había visto un reloj más perfecto. Las manecillas eran azules y delineadas con color dorado. Con el fondo totalmente blanco y la parte de la pulsera, gruesa, como a mí me gustaba. Tentador. Pero no le daría el gusto a esa mujerzuela. No iba a usarlo. Alice sonrió más cuando vio mi cara y fue a sentarse de nuevo.

-Cierra la puerta cuando salgas Edward.

-Tiene bien la hora?

-Sí! yo misma lo ajusté. Ahora vete! Tengo cosas que hacer.

"A la madre" pensé cuando vi bien la hora del reloj. Era la una de la tarde. Y ahora que no estaba dormido, mis tripas gruñeron.

-Alice, te gustaría que pidiera pizza para comer?.

Se levantó de inmediato y me dio el inalámbrico de su mesita de noche.

.

El reloj marcó las seis de la tarde y salí a buscar a Tanya. No quise hablarle, necesitaba verla. La cena sería a las ocho. Y bien la conocía para saber que tardaba mucho en arreglarse. Aparqué frente a su casa y no me molesté en tocar la puerta. Entré y la encontré caminando por el pasillo.

-Edward! –gritó y corrió hacia mí.

Brincó a mis brazos con sus piernas enrollándose alrededor de mi cintura. La besé con todo el deseo que había acumulado desde la mañana. Ella, sin dudar me correspondió. Caminé hacia atrás y me di vuelta para arrinconarla en la pared. Gimió como respuesta y me aseguré de rozar mi miembro en su entrepierna para alargarlo.

-Edward!.

Yo no contesté y seguí con un camino de besos desde su mandíbula hasta su hombro, bajando el tirante de su blusa a mi paso.

-Edward! –volvió a llamarme entre risas y tiró suavemente de mi cabello-. Detente!

-Qué? –contesté contra sus labios.

-Qué haces tan temprano aquí. Ni siquiera me he metido a bañar.

-Eso no es problema. –dije y caminé con ella hasta su habitación.

No paraba de reír conmigo. Era lo que más me gustaba de ella.

Abrí la puerta de su baño y comencé a tirar de su blusa.

-Tienes prisa?

-Mucha!. –le contesté antes de intentar besarla de nuevo. Pero ella se apartó.

-Pues, lo siento amor. Tendrás que esperar.

-No! Tú no por favor!

-Qué pasó?

-Carlisle quiere que vengas a cenar a casa. Cena "Familiar" –hice las manecillas en el aire-. Con su novia.

-Oh! Eso sería estupendo! –sonrió-. Cuál es el problema?

-Que no estaremos a _solas_.

Sonrió y se acercó a mí.

-Pospongámoslo para mañana. –susurró en mis labios y antes de que pudiese besarla se alejó.

-Ahora sal de aquí –me empujó hacia afuera-. Tengo un suegro a quién impresionar.

Cerró la puerta y mi espera comenzó.

Una hora después, al fin, salió del baño.

Pero que jodidos se hacen las mujeres en el baño que tardan tanto?

Y ni siquiera estaba vestida. En vez de eso, salió con un conjunto de encaje que yo ya conocía bien.

-Podrías esperar afuera, cielo?

Sonreí de lado y salí rumbo a la sala. Prendí el televisor en el canal de deportes y muy cerca de las ocho, Tanya salió de su cuarto.

-Vaya! –dije yo mientras veía su cuerpo.

Se veía espléndida. Con un vestido de mezclilla que le llegaba a media pantorrilla. Tacones lo suficientemente altos para alcanzar mi estatura. Y maquillaje. Se veía hermosa. Aunque siempre me ha gustado mucho más lo natural. Una mujer bonita sólo con maquillaje… no es bonita.

-Te gusta? –preguntó acercándose a mí.

-Tú siempre me gustas. –le contesté acortando la distancia. Soltó una risita.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos. –dijo antes de besar mi cuello.

La tomé de la mano y salimos rumbo a mi casa.

Desde la entrada se podía distinguir el aroma a comida. Pierna con Gravy al horno. Sí, Carlisle se había lucido. Entramos y no había nadie a nuestro alrededor.

-Siéntate un momento. –le indiqué a Tanya-. Papá?

-Está en la cocina. –escuché _su _voz y me giré para verla.

Venía escaleras abajo y su vestido semicircular hacía ondas en cada paso que ella daba. Rojo. Del delicioso color de sus labios. Con las pestañas más largas que como las recordaba. Con rímel, o como se llamara esa cosa negra que usaban en las pestañas. Y aún así, no percibí ni una sola gota de maquillaje. Se miraba perfecta.

-Quién es ella? –preguntó Tanya confundida cuando Bella llegó a mi lado.

-Soy Isabella Swan. –le tendió la mano-. La prometida de Carlisle.

Tanya estrechó su mano y en su cara vi que quedó A-N-O-N-A-D-A-D-A con lo que dijo Bella. Me miró y yo asentí.

-Bromeas? –Sonrió Tanya-. De verdad eres tú?

Y aquí la tienen. Tanya Denali. Su defecto?

-No eres como muy joven para él?. –rió.

Imprudente hasta la madre!.

-Pues, parece que sí. –contestó Bella sonriendo un poco.

Y que podría decir ella?

"o sí, pero ese es solo el primer paso del plan para quedarme con su dinero"

Obviamente no.

Pero no noté ningún signo de vergüenza en su rostro. Me imaginé que ya antes le habían preguntado miles de veces eso. O tal vez era que, sí, de hecho; era una sinvergüenza.

-La cena está lista! –escuché gritar desde la cocina.

Volví a entrelazar mi mano con la de mi novia y la subí a mi rostro para besarla.

-Vamos.

Caminamos hacia el comedor, y detrás de nosotros nos siguió "Isabella". Retiré una silla para que Tanya se sentara y la noté muy seria. Raro en ella.

-Voy a la cocina. –le dije antes de besar su mejilla.

Ayudé a Carlisle y a Alice con las charolas de comida. Mi padre llevó la que tenía las rebanadas de pierna, Alice el Grabby y los cuernitos y yo, el puré.

Cada quién sirvió su plato excepto yo. Como buen novio, también serví el de Tanya.

-Mmm. –gimió Bella-. Todo está delicioso, pero el puré… es exquisito.

-Gracias. –dije yo y ella me miró confundida.

-Tú lo hiciste?. –preguntó y yo asentí.

-En realidad, –intervino Tanya-. Deberías darme las gracias a mí. Yo le enseñé a Edward. Verdad amor? –preguntó tomando mi mano.

Y esa no era mi chica. Estaba poniéndose posesiva. Pero no le tomé importancia, sólo me limité a sonreírle.

-Tanya es una excelente cocinera. –la halagué frente a todos.

Y con eso quedó más que conforme. Por lo menos lo que duró la cena.

Después de cenar, platicamos de las vacaciones de mi padre. Me gustaba ver como Tanya y él, se acoplaban en la conversación.

-Papi… -oh esa voz la conocía perfectamente bien.

Cuando Alice quería algo, ese tono nunca fallaba. Funcionaba hasta conmigo. Esa niña era una manipuladora profesional!

-_Rosse_ me invitó a dormir en su casa hoy. Puedo ir?

-No quieres estar con tu padre, mejor?

-Te quedarás despierto tooooodaa la noche para platicar conmigo?

Carlisle pareció pensarlo un momento y luego negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces, por favor por favor por favor! me dejas? Si?

Mi padre volteó a ver a Bella y ésta se sorprendió.

-Sugieres que yo le dé una respuesta?

-Bueno, en unos meses serás mi esposa, tú mandarás por aquí.

Pff. Lo que faltaba. 17 años viviendo con ella y no me hacía caso en lo más mínimo y ahora viene una desconocida y en un día ya hasta otorga permisos. Que porquería.

-Bueno… sí. Te damos permiso. –dijo ella.

-Gracias Bella!

-Pero nada de chicos.

-Nada de chicos. –repitió Alice acatando la orden.

-Ni alcohol.

-Ni alcohol.

-Y tampoco ingleses con cabellos desordenados.

Alice abrió la boca dispuesta a discutir ese último punto pero Bella se echó a reír. Carlisle y mi hermana se le unieron. Yo rodeé los ojos. Tanya sonrió sólo un poco y suspiró. En los seis años que teníamos de novios, nunca se llevó tan bien con mi hermana, como lo hacía Bella. Estaba celosa. Y en parte, también yo.

-Te paso lo de los ingleses. –continuó Bella, guiñándole un ojo-. Que te diviertas.

-oh! Eres genial Bells.

Oh-oh. Alice tenía dos fases de aceptación. Y las había aplicado juntas al mismo tiempo.

Fase uno: Adjetivos Calificativos positivos.

Fase dos: Diminutivos del nombre propio.

No había duda. A Alice le gustaba Bella. Y Carlisle estaba eufórico por eso. Tomó la mano de ella y mi hermana se levantó de la mesa para besar su mejilla y darle un abrazo a Bella. Corrió a su habitación.

-Necesitas que te llevemos? –preguntó Tanya, para ver si obtenía algo de crédito.

-No… Rosse vendrá por mí. Pero gracias de todos modos. –hizo un ademán con la mano restándole importancia al ofrecimiento.

Apreté un poco su mano y me mostró una sonrisa fingida.

-Quieres ir afuera un momento? –le pregunté.

-Por favor. –contestó y me levanté para ayudarle con su silla.

Se despidió de mi padre y de su novia y después tomo mi mano camino hacia afuera. Conforme íbamos avanzando al jardín, noté cómo su rostro se hacía más duro y molesto. Tanya era de las personas que frente a la gente jamás se muestra intolerante o enojada. Pero a solas…

-Odio que me ocultes cosas. Ella? Su, prometida? –gritó.

-Shh! Baja la voz. No sabía nada de eso. Apenas lo supe hoy.

-oh claro. Y también te acabas de enterar precisamente hoy que es una veinteañera no? Santo Dios Edward, es de mi edad.

-No, claro que no. Tú eres más joven. Y más hermosa… -susurré esa mentira acercándomele.

-No trates de hacerme olvidarlo con tus jueguitos.

-Cuales jueguitos?

-No me quedaré tranquila sabiendo que duerme en el mismo techo que tú.

-Técnicamente, no en el mismo techo. Más bien, su techo es mi piso ya que su recámara está en la planta baja…

-Como sea. No creo que sea buena idea.

-No empieces con tus celos amor, hoy no por favor. –"_hoy estoy sexualmente frustrado"_ quise agregar-. Qué crees que haría con la novia de mi padrastro?

Y yo mismo me tensé al tratar de auto contestarme. Y la respuesta no sería muy alentadora para Tanya.

-Por qué no, vienes a dormir conmigo. –dijo jugando con el cuello de mi camisa. Sonreí por eso.

-Por que mañana domingo, tengo que trabajar desde las siete de la mañana, y tenerte a un lado toda la noche significa no dormir.

Rió con ganas y me besó. Pero ella no tenía la pasión desbordada como yo en esos momentos, así que me conformé con un beso tierno y cursi. De esos que ya no me provocaban ningún sentimiento.

-Te amo. –susurró cuando se apartó de mí.

-Yo también.

Hizo una pequeña mueca moviendo la boca de lado y después rió amargamente. Yo sabía lo que pasaba. Hacía tiempo que de mi boca no salía un "te amo". Solo un "yo también" "yo igual" ó "yo más". Y ella no tenía ni una pisca de tonta. Antes de que sus pensamientos llegaran lejos la abracé y besé su cabello. Caminamos juntos y la llevé de vuelta a su casa.

Al regresar, tiré las llaves en la mesa de centro de la sala y me encaminé a mi cuarto. Cuando pasé por la recámara de Carlisle escuché ruidos de la cama y risas por parte de Bella.

Si escuchar a tus padres teniendo sexo es traumático, se imaginan cómo es, escuchar a _uno _de tus padres, tener sexo con otra persona?

Sí… es escalofriante.

Me apresuré a subir las escaleras para asegurarme de que Alice ya se había ido, y si no, dejarla poner su disco de _Muse _a todo volumen. Suspiré aliviado cuando encontré su habitación estaba vacía y su cama revuelta.

Camine a mi habitación, cansado; pero sin sueño. Destendí la cama por pura costumbre y después fui a tomar uno de tantos libros de medicina que había en el estante. Al abrirlo, un sobre cayó al piso. Era una carta de Tanya. Por fuera tenía la fecha: 04/04/04. El día que cumplimos un año de novios. Y cuatro meses antes de que tuviéramos ese accidente que le arrebató la vida a mi madre.

Suspiré y comencé a leerla. Recordé cómo me sentía en ese entonces. Enamorado. De la mujer más hermosa de toda la escuela. Y ella enamorada de mí. Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Seguí leyendo hasta que, tocaron mi puerta.

-Pasa. –le indiqué a quien fuese.

Del otro lado forcejearon con la perilla y recordé haber puesto seguro. Caminé hacia la puerta, giré el botón para después abrir y no van a creer quien estaba allí.

Bella estaba parada en el marco de mi puerta vestida sólo con un pequeño baby doll azul discretamente traslucido, que me dejaba ver su perfecto abdomen y el nacimiento de sus pechos por encima del sostén.

Tragué saliva y me concentré en mirar sus ojos para eliminar el deseo que se comenzaba a formar en mí.

-Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Sí. –contestó ella y se abalanzó a mí.

Tomó mi cabeza y la dirigió hacia ella hasta besar mis labios. Mi mente se desconectó de mi cuerpo en ese preciso momento.

Se dio vuelta aún besándome y me empujó hasta que con mi espalda, cerré la puerta. Tomé su delicado rostro con una de mis manos, pero no para apartarla, claro que no. Fue para controlar el beso, y a ella no pareció importarle la velocidad que tomé. Sus labios sabían a gloria y pecado al mismo tiempo. Sin rechistar, adentré mi lengua en su boca y ella gimió. Sus manos subieron por mis brazos hasta jalonear mi cabello. Las mías tampoco se quedaron quietas y se adentraron en la provocativa prenda. La piel de su cintura era suave, tersa, tibia… bajé un poco mas y después de acariciar su trasero, lo apreté contra mí. Ahora fue mi turno de gemir y ella aprovechó para morder mi labio. No quería perder tiempo. Si íbamos a hacer _esto_, debíamos darnos prisa. Desamarré los cordones del baby doll y deslicé los tirantes hasta que cayó detrás de ella. Evité gemir al ver su conjunto de encaje en el mismo color. Me acerqué de nuevo y mordí su cuello mientras desganchaba los broches de su sostén. Se arqueó contra mí y volvió a gemir cuando sintió mi erección.

Y no pude más.

La tomé de la cadera para alzarla y cargarla hasta aventarla sobre la cama. De inmediato me deshice de mi camisa y me posicioné sobre ella. Me besó con el mismo deseo que la había besado yo al principio, con su lengua explorando cada rincón en mi boca. Sentí sus manos bajar por mis costados y, no sé cómo, las metió entre los dos para tocar el cinturón de mis vaqueros. De inmediato comprendí, aún llevaba mucha ropa. Me separé para desabrocharlos y quitármelos junto con mis Calvin Klein. Cuando me volví a ella, ya no tenía las bragas puestas. Eso es rapidez!

Terminé que quitarle el sostén y fui besando el nacimiento de sus pechos hasta llegar a sus cumbres. Sus pequeños pezones rozados estaban totalmente duros, necesitados de mi atención. Metí uno a mi boca y lo succioné mientras rozaba con mi pulgar el pezón de su otro seno. Bella me acercó aún más hacia ella, jadeante. Subió sus piernas y con sus pies apretó mi trasero contra ella. Nuestros sexos se rozaron y gemimos al unísono. Me estaba volviendo loco!

Aproveché ese movimiento y la penetré de golpe. Y qué bien se sentía! Estrecha, húmeda, cálida…. Ella soltó un gritito y aferró a las almohadas como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

-Shh! –susurré en su oído antes de besar su cuello.

Entraba y salía de su cuerpo al mismo ritmo de sus jadeos. Rápido, intenso, sofocante. Bella se movía contra mí creando más fricción entre nosotros. Sabía muy bien cómo moverse. El calor generado entre los dos, los gemidos de Bella, la adrenalina que provocaba el solo pensar ser descubiertos y el olor a sexo, me excitaba cada vez más. Sus manos delineaban cada línea de mi abdomen y subían a mis hombros. Las mías jamás abandonaron sus pechos.

Las paredes de su interior comenzaron a apretar mi duro miembro me anunciaron que ella llegaría pronto a su orgasmo. Aceleré el ritmo y ella buscó mis labios. Me besó con urgencia, con impaciencia. Su lengua se enroscaba deliciosamente con la mía. Un par de embestidas más y mi orgasmo llegó, derramándome en ella. Sentí todo el calor de la habitación recorrer mi cuerpo entero en sólo unos segundos. Gemí en su boca y ella encajó sus uñas en mi espalda cuando alcanzó el suyo, ahogando su gemido en mis besos.

Salí de su interior y di media vuelta para quedar sobre mi cama. Tardé unos cuantos segundos en recobrar el aliento y la cordura que ella había dejado por los suelos desde el momento en que entró aquí.

Ella también quedó agitada y con los ojos cerrados. Me quedé mirándola, con su pelo hecho un desastre y sus mejillas más coloradas que nunca.

Reí ante eso.

Ella abrió los ojos y se sentó apresurada.

-Oh por Dios! –dijo con tono preocupado y yo tuve que rodear los ojos.

Qué? Ahora estaba arrepentida? Por-favor!

Sus ojos vagaban por toda la cama evitando verme.

-Buscas esto? –le pregunté poniendo su sostén frente a ella.

Me miró… apenada? Y después tomó la prenda de mis manos. Mientras se lo ponía volvió a hablar.

-Esto, estuvo mal. –dijo recogiendo su demás ropas del suelo.

-En serio?. –pregunté irónico.

Se levantó y se puso las bragas rápidamente. A la misma velocidad que se las había quitado.

-Edward! Me casaré con tu padre!.

-_Padrastro_. –le corregí y no se sorprendió, debía estar enterada de todo.

-Como sea. Esto no volverá a pasar. –dijo saliendo semidesnuda de mi cuarto.

Y yo deseé, por más estúpido que sonara, que sus palabras fueran un simple cliché barato y que _esto_ se volviera a repetir.

Pero ahora, con mis pensamientos claros y en orden, y sin distracciones en mi cuarto como la que acababa de salir por la puerta, le di la razón a Bella.

Esto estuvo mal, y no se volverá a repetir.

Aunque la deseara como jamás creí desear algo o a alguien en este mundo. Debía hacerlo por Carlisle.

O _intentarlo_.

* * *

**N/A ****oh por dios! Que les pareció? Mi primer lemmon explícito*-* Y exactamente en mi cumpleaños 17! Ohh déjenme un review por mi cumple nO?(: Ussh, les juro que yo amé escribir este primer capítulo! El Lemmon no me convenció mucho, pero, la historia… Mfg! Me gustó mi narración! En serio n.n **

**Mil gracias a ****TODAS ****las que me leen. Sin ustedes yo no Seguiría escribiendo cualquier cosa que se me ocurre XD  
Preguntas? Serán contestadas en la próxima actualización. Espero subir el segundo capítulo el sábado, antes de Entrar a clases xke si no, luego me dará {como coloquialmente se dice} WEEEBAAAA hahaha. Espero su review.  
Cuéntenme, que les Pareció? Su opinión es de gran importancia para mi salud mental!**

**De una vez les advierto que en esta trama no odiarán a Tanya. Pobre, hay que darle un descanso de villana XD**

**Y Alice! Oh mi vida*-* con sus posters de Robert Pattinson! Jajaja lo admito, me proyecté; Alice tendrá mi personalidad. **

**ATENCION! Actualizaré HQSC hasta mañana porque ayer tuve un problema y no pude terminarlo, mil disculpas.**

**Los Quiiere;;**

**A**ryy**M**use [ ]


	2. Culpa

_Los personajes pertenecen a nuestra adorada Steph. Meyer; "Mi Pecado Andante" es obra y gracia __**AryyMuse**__ ;) prohibido su plagio y/o adaptación sin previo aviso. _

**~Esta historia es rated M por Lenguaje de adultos y Lemmons explícitos. Si te molesta éste tipo de Fanfics… **NO LEAS!

Summary: _~Hace un par de años que Edward no ve a su padrastro quien, es un empresario famoso y adinerado. Ahora regresa a casa con una sorpresa... Bella. Su prometida.  
Edward desconfía de ella y se propone descubrir su secreto hasta que, todo se le olvida en el preciso momento en el que Bella aparece en su recámara:_

_-Edward, me casaré con tu padre!. -Padrastro!.-le corregí. -como sea. Esto no volverá a pasar. –dijo saliendo semidesnuda de mi cuarto. _

_Y yo desee, por más estúpido que sonara, que sus palabras fueran un simple cliché barato y que esto, se volviera a repetir._

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Culpa **

El día en el hospital fue como todos. Nada cambió.

Sólo mis pensamientos y recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Y fue peor cuando Carlisle llegó a mi consultorio y dijo las palabras mágicas:

-Necesito hablar contigo. –pidió seriamente.

Lo invité a pasar, con miedo de que se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que sucedió anoche. ¿Qué haría él si se enterara? ¿Actuaría tan tranquilo así?

-¿Pasa algo malo? –pregunté cauteloso.

-Es… sobre Bella.

Tragué en seco.

Demonios.

-Antes de que digas cualquier cosa, de verdad Carlisle, no tuve ninguna intención…

-Sólo quiero platicar tranquilamente hijo.

-Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? –pregunté nervioso.

-Es mi culpa. Yo la traje a casa sin siquiera decirte y…

-¿Tú culpa? ¿De qué estás hablando? –comencé a desesperarme.

-De Bella, se que estás incómodo con esto del matrimonio pero….

Él siguió hablando diciendo cosas como "debí decírtelo antes" ó "entiendo cómo te sientes" y yo, me dejé caer en la silla de mi escritorio. Suspiré y dejé salir el aire inflando las mejillas. Aliviado.

-… ¿de qué hablabas tú?

-ta-también de eso. –Tartamudeé.

Me miró no muy convencido pero de todos modos no dijo nada.

-Ella significa demasiado para mí, hijo. ¿Crees poder aceptar eso?

-Creo que, si no pienso en el hecho de que le doblas la edad… lo consideraría. Pero es casi imposible Carlisle, no prometo nada.

-Con el tiempo sabrás que no me equivoqué con ella. –sonrió-. Es realmente buena.

-Hablemos después papá,¿ quieres? Aquí en el trabajo no creo que sea un buen lugar.

-Seguro. Cuando quieras. Te veo en la casa.

Salió de mi oficina y yo me quedé allí, digiriendo mi propia traición. Después de todo, ¿cómo reclamarle el traer a una desconocida a casa, si en la primera noche, ya la había metido a mi cama?

Estúpida culpa. Arremolinó todo el día en mi cabeza.

Me aterró la idea de que Tanya supiera lo que había pasado. Y la culpa se hizo aún más grande. Traicioné a todo mundo por una pendejada.

Tanya no se merecía esto, fuera lo que fuera. Me la pasé pensando en mil cosas que hacer para remediar mi consciencia, y me decidí por la que parecía la mejor opción.

A media tarde que salí de trabajar, manejé hasta la mejor florería de todo maldito Forks. No es que hubiera muchas. Bueno, en realidad tres eran un número muy grande para un pueblito tan pequeño. Como sea, fui a la mejor de todas esas. Compré una docena de rosas rojas arregladas con no se qué tanta chingadera que le ponen las floristas, y salí rumbo a la casa de mi novia. De verdad que, cada día se me hacía más difícil pronunciar esa palabra para referirme a Tanya. Pero bueno… heme aquí.

Toqué la puerta principal de su casa -cosa que no hacía mucho- y puse el ramo detrás de mí como un escuincle de secundaria que trata de dar una sorpresa.

Al segundo toque, ella abrió la puerta.

Se miraba tan linda con esos shorts cortos de tela a cuadros. Y con blusa deportiva blanca.

Sus ojos se agrandaron al verme allí y después sonrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo. Al parecer no se percató de que escondía algo.

-¿No me invitas a pasar? –le levanté una ceja y sonreí.

Ella se apartó de la puerta y caminó hacia el pasillo. Yo aproveché para mostrar el ramo, cuando ella volteó y lo miró, tapó su boca con las manos y en sus ojos no vi otra cosa que no fuera ternura. Me sentí más basura que antes si eso era posible.

-¡Edward…! Tú… pero, ¿qué…? –balbuceo, acercándose y tocando las rosas.

-Bueno yo, estuve pensando todo el día en ti; así que, al salir del trabajo se me ocurrió venir y… ¿Tanya?

Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y pude sentir mi corazón hacerse un nudo.

-Tanya, ¿Qué pasa? –pregunté acariciando su mejilla.

-Estoy bien. –sonrió, sonrió de verdad, no como esas sonrisas falsas que a veces me dedicaba-. Es sólo que, hacía mucho tiempo que no te portabas así conmigo y, bueno, tu sabes cómo soy… comienzo a pensar cosas que no son y…

-Shh, me estás matando. –la interrumpí con un dedo en sus labios-. Perdóname amor.

Dejé las rosas en la mesa de centro de la sala y regresé con Tanya. Tomé su rostro en mis manos y le di cortos besos en el rostro mientras ella cerraba los ojos.

-Perdón si te he hecho sentir mal, preciosa. Yo, a veces me pierdo. El trabajo, tengo mucha responsabilidad al ser el encargado de todo desde que Carlisle se fue. Y en eso va implicada Alice… y siempre estás tú. Conmigo. Es lo menos que te mereces.

-Edward…. –suspiró.

-Te amo. –dije, ella abrió sus ojos y sonrió de nuevo.

-Yo también te amo amor. –terminó su frase con un beso que yo decidí alargar.

Su beso era eufórico. Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que ella me había besado con tanto deseo. Su boca se apegaba a la mía como si jamás fuera a volverme a ver. Sus manos fueron a mi cabello y las mías a su trasero para apretarla contra mí. Ella gimió casi inaudiblemente y yo reí en sus labios.

-¿Hace cuanto no tenemos sexo? –le pregunté mirándola a los ojos.

-uhm, no sé…. –contestó jadeante y volvió a besarme con la misma pasión. Como si no nos hubiéramos dejado de besar-. ¿Quieres hacerlo ahora? –volvió a decirme entre besos.

La tomé tiernamente de la cintura y me alejé un poco.

-Hoy no. –le susurré.

Ella arrugó la frente y resopló una risita.

-Te entiendo… cansado verdad? –yo asentí-. Está bien, te dejaré ir por hoy. –me guiñó el ojo y yo no pude hacer más que reírme.

Me abrazó y se acurrucó en el lado izquierdo de mi pecho.

-Muchas gracias Edward. No sabes cuánta falta me hacía algo como esto. –suspiró.

Besé su frente y acaricie su cabello.

¿Qué más podía hacer? Ni si quiera me atrevía a hacerle el amor. Y todo por culpa, de la culpa que sentía gracias a "_Isabella"_. Esa maldita pecadora. Sólo vino a echarlo todo a perder.

Pero no iba a salirse con la suya. Yo arreglaría mi relación con Tanya, le abriría los ojos a Carlisle y de paso, la sacaría de nuestras vidas cuanto antes. Ella jamás debió haberse metido en mis sábanas.

Cuando llegué a casa, tiré la bata y el maletín en la primera cosa con patas que vi.

-Hay alguien? –grité.

Nadie contestó así que, supuse que Carlisle había salido a comer con su novia, y que Alice aún no regresaba de su pijamada. Me encaminé escaleras arriba hacia mi cuarto cuando de pronto, escuché un ruido desde el cuarto de Carlisle. Me regresé a la planta baja y me detuve en la puerta de su habitación. Toqué con los nudillos y acerqué los oídos para escuchar mejor. Una leve música sonaba y me reí. No me imaginaba a mi padre escuchando uno de los discos de mi hermana. Giré la perilla y entré. La puerta del baño estaba entreabierta y escuché a Bella cantando el coro de aquella ridícula canción. Silenciosamente, caminé hasta allá, y la abrí un poco más. Hasta que vi lo que quería ver.

La silueta de su cuerpo desnudo se reflejaba a la perfección en la puerta corrediza de la regadera. Casi me vengo de sólo verla acariciando su cuerpo con las manos llenas de espuma. Casi pude ver su rostro en mi mente, con los ojos cerrados y sus labios ligeramente abiertos con pequeñas gotas de agua. Demasiado tentador.

Esta desconocida me aseguraba una visita eterna con el infierno cada vez que la tenía a escasos centímetros. Y lo peor es que yo iría gustoso con el hecho de sólo tenerla entre mis brazos.

Comencé a desvestirme sin hacer mucho ruido. Tengo que admitir que, la música me ayudaba mucho.

¿Y que otra cosa esperaban que hiciera? ¿Qué?

Véanlo así; ¿Qué hace un alcohólico sediento cuando ponen frente a él, un tarro con cerveza helada y espumeante? Lógico. Jodidamente lógico.

Beberla.

Deslice la puerta poco a poco y ella estaba de espaldas, con la cabeza levantada hacia la regadera. Y jamás dejó de cantar.

Me colé adentro con ella, deleitándome con la hermosa vista de su trasero frente a mí y la abracé desde atrás. Me sorprendió escucharla reír y me sorprendió aún más lo que dijo.

-Estaba deseando que llegaras. –recargó su cabeza en mi hombro.

-En serio? –pregunté apretándola contra mi excitado miembro.

Ella se dio la vuelta con la cara más asustada que jamás había visto e intentó taparse hasta con el estropajo. Se arrinconó en la esquina más alejada de mí. Maldito baño 4x4 .

-Y tú crees que no vi tu cuerpo anoche? –pregunté burlón.

Ella se enrojeció aún más y abría la boca respirando difícilmente y tratando de hablar a la vez.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Largo!

-Oye, yo no te corrí anoche de mi cuarto.

-Yo… no quiero hablar de eso. Quiero que te vayas. –dijo medio enojada, señalando hacia afuera.

Tomé su mano y me acerqué a ella hasta tener sus labios a poca distancia.

-Creí que, _deseabas _que llegara. –sonreí y besé su cuello.

Ella trató de apartarme pero se dio por vencida demasiado pronto.

Sí, era una maldita golfa.

Comenzó a tirar de mis cabellos y no creí que fuera para apartarme, porque se arqueaba contra mí y jadeaba bajito.

-Estamos desperdiciando agua. –dijo empujándome levemente.

-Si crees que eso va a detenerme…. –la besé en la boca y ella gimió.

Pensé por un momento que ella cedería pero se apartó y cerró las llaves de agua.

-Carlisle puede llegar en cualquier momento. –sonó preocupada.

Entonces me preocupé también.

Abrió la puerta y volteó a verme.

-¿Qué?

-Sólo hay una toalla. –dijo envolviéndose en ella.

-No hay problema. –le contesté jalándola, haciendo que la toalla nos cubriera a los dos.

-¡Edward! –dijo ella riendo.

Justo entonces recordé lo que había hecho y casi estoy seguro de que la odié.

-¿Por qué chingados entraste anoche a mi cuarto Isabella?

-Yo, um… no me acusarás, ¿verdad? –preguntó con una maldita cara de inocente que casi me la creo.

-Esa no es una respuesta. No te bastó con tirarte a Carlisle, si no que subiste también por mí. ¿Es que eres una clase de, ninfómana o algo? Ya dime. ¿De qué lugar barato te sacó?

-Yo anoche, no hice absolutamente con Carlisle. No tengo que explicarte mi vida sexual. No puedes reclamarme nada después de lo que acabas de hacer.

Se apartó de mí, llevándose la toalla consigo y salió del baño. La seguí y apenas vi la recámara, una toalla me dio justo en la entrepierna.

-Gracias. –le gruñí, recogiendo mi ropa para salir de allí.

-Edward… no me delataras ¿cierto?

-Claro que no cariño. Esperaré el momento en el que caigas sola. A mí no me llevarás entre las patas.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y subí a mi cuarto.

Que pinche día estaba teniendo.

Y tomando en cuenta que, vería todos los días a ese bulto pecaminoso llamado Isabella, todos pintaban para convertirse en lo mismo.

Tentadoramente en lo mismo.

* * *

**N/A~**

oh, sé que es poco chicas. Obviamente poco comparado

con el primer capítulo… pero es que, tuve un bloqueo hace como um

dos días creo. Y en esos días no puedo escribir NADA. van a decir:

uy si! Bloqueo, clámate profesional! Haha pero en serio que, si me

pasa XD

-Haremos una cosa. Como estaré tardándome en actualizar ésta historia,

Le mandaré adelanto UNICAMENTE a las personas que dejen Review!

Porque las que comentan la historia son bien **chingonas** & se lo merecen(:

También invito aquellas personas que sólo leen esta historia, a que pasen a

Leer Heridas Que Se Curan. Es una historia a la que le tengo mucho cariño

Por el hecho de ser la primera que publico así que… (:

Creo que, eso es todo… nos leemos en la próxima. Déjenme sus preguntas

O sugerencias y yo se las contestaré… Los quiere…

**A**ryy**M**use++


	3. Alice

_Los personajes pertenecen a nuestra adorada Steph. Meyer; "Mi Pecado Andante" es obra y gracia __**AryyMuse**__ ;) prohibido su plagio y/o adaptación sin previo aviso. _

**~Esta historia es rated M por Lenguaje de adultos y Lemmons explícitos. Si te molesta éste tipo de Fanfics… **NO LEAS!

Summary: _~Hace un par de años que Edward no ve a su padrastro quien, es un empresario famoso y adinerado. Ahora regresa a casa con una sorpresa... Bella. Su prometida.  
Edward desconfía de ella y se propone descubrir su secreto hasta que, todo se le olvida en el preciso momento en el que Bella aparece en su recámara:_

_-Edward, me casaré con tu padre!. -Padrastro!.-le corregí. -como sea. Esto no volverá a pasar. –dijo saliendo semidesnuda de mi cuarto. _

_Y yo desee, por más estúpido que sonara, que sus palabras fueran un simple cliché barato y que esto, se volviera a repetir._

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 3: Alice **

Desde ese día, Bella evitaba toparse conmigo; un poco difícil tomando en cuenta que vivimos en la misma casa, pero, cuando llegaba de trabajar, ella se encerraba en su cuarto y sólo salía a la cocina cuando le daba hambre, o cuando Carlisle se iba a trabajar en la noche. Eso sin duda inquietó a Carlisle, porque me preguntó un par de veces si todo estaba bien. ¿Que podía decirle? Sólo palmeaba su hombro y decía "_todo va bien Carlisle, no te preocupes_".

Estaba mejor así.

Si ella huía de mí; mejor. Así no tendría que ver esa cara de mustia que ponía cuando estaba con Carlisle. Me sentía mal cuando los veía juntos. Y me sentía peor cuando él reía con ella. La odié de sólo pensar en que, si no tuvo vergüenza de acostarse conmigo… ¿por qué debería tenerla con cualquier otro? Nadie me aseguraba el que ella le fuese fiel mientras estuvieron lejos. Pero ver a Carlisle así, tan contento, me hacía aguantarme las ganas de echarla a la calle. Así que decidí llevarme un poco mejor con ella.

Olvidar. Sólo eso.

El viernes, llegué a medio día a casa y ella estaba sentada en la sala viendo una película. Con un bote de helado y los ojos llorosos. Casi me rio de su aspecto. En cuanto me vio aparecer, se aclaró la garganta y dijo "buenos días" limpiándose los ojos. Se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina. La seguí, poniendo atención en sus movimientos torpes. Dejó caer la cuchara, haciendo mucho ruido en el fregadero y tropezó de camino al refrigerador. Me reí de ella. Suspiró y puso un mechón de su cabello achocolatado detrás de la oreja. Dejó el resto del helado en el congelador y dio media vuelta para salir. La seguí con la mirada.

-Eso era de Alice. –dije en tono de reclamo. Ella se detuvo en la puerta.

-Sí, um, ella… ella me lo dio. –contestó amable. No merecía que me hablara así. ¿Por qué demonios lo hacía?

Dudó un poco más en la puerta pero finalmente salió. Tomé una cerveza del frigorífico y me encaminé de vuelta a la sala. Me senté en el sillón que estaba al lado del de Bella. Tomé de mi cerveza mientras ella cambiaba de canal. Suspiré y ella me miró curiosa.

-Puedo irme a mi cuarto si lo prefieres. –desvió la mirada al televisor.

-No, quédate. –respondí y los dos nos quedamos en silencio por un rato más.

Me le quedé viendo y me di cuenta de que aún llevaba puesta la ropa de dormir. Unos shorts negros de licra y una blusa de tirantes en el mismo color. Mordía su labio inferior repetidamente y sus piernas estaban encogidas en el sofá.

-Bella, ¿dónde se conocieron?

Apartó la mirada del televisor para mirarme a mí. Primero levantó las cejas; sorpresa. Y luego, arrugó el entrecejo; confusión.

Pero tenía que saberlo. No sé por qué, pero quería saber cómo pasaron las cosas. Aparte, me había propuesto llevar las cosas en paz. Tratar de llevarme bien con Bella. Por lo menos ser capaz de tener una conversación decente con ella. Por el bien de Carlisle.

-Que si, ¿en dónde? –preguntó aún confundida.

-Sí. Tengo entendido que visitó muchos lugares, ¿en cuál de ellos te conoció?

Suspiró.

-En el aeropuerto de Miami. Tuve problemas con mi equipaje y, él me ayudó. Después, nos topamos en el hotel. Fue, como el destino o algo; reservarnos en el mismo lugar. –sonrió.

-¿Hace cuánto?

-Poco más de un año. –se recostó un poco en el sillón, estirando sus piernas.

-¿Estabas de vacaciones también? ¿De dónde eres?

-Sí. Soy de Arizona. Terminé de estudiar y, me tomé un sabático en lo que decidía que hacer.

-Y decidiste buscar a alguien con dinero y asegurar tu futuro. Bien por ti. –dije con sarcasmo.

-Edward, créeme, lo que menos me hace falta, es el dinero. Tú podrás pensar que, estoy aquí por interés; pero no es así. Ningún lujo que yo vea en esta casa me impresiona. Yo tenía lo mismo en mi casa. Si no es que hasta más. O acaso, ¿me veo como alguien pobre? No es que sea algo malo pero, ¿mi forma de vestir es tan deprimente? –rió y yo reí con ella.

Tal vez estaba mintiendo sólo para dejarme en blanco y así, echarme a perder una buena razón para no quererla cerca de mi familia.

-En realidad, no. Pero Bella, dime tú; ¿por qué con alguien mayor? ¿Por qué no seguir disfrutando tus vacaciones con alguien de tu edad? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Veintitrés.

-Enserio?

-En un par de semanas cumpliré veinticuatro.

Me quedé viéndola, esperando a que siguiera respondiendo todas las preguntas que solté de un jalón.

-Estoy con Carlisle porque, –suspiró-. Porque con él me siento protegida, me siento bien. Además, me necesita.

-A ¿sí? –levanté una ceja-. ¿Por qué?

-Yo sola me entiendo. –negó con la cabeza.

-No sé a qué te refieres pero, estoy seguro que aquí con su familia, no te necesita más.

Acomodó su cabello un poco y se levantó.

-No me iré de aquí Edward. No iré a ningún lado mientras él no me lo pida.

Me levanté también y antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa, la puerta se abrió. Alice entró con la cabeza agachada y azotó la puerta al cerrarla. La seguí con la mirada y a la mitad del pasillo, hipó y se limpió los ojos. Su mano se humedeció y entendí que estaba llorando.

-¿Alice? –le hablé.

Puso la palma de su mano extendida hacia mí en señal de "detente" y subió las escaleras.

Volteé a ver a Bella y ésta se miraba preocupada.

-Iré a hablar con ella. –le dije antes de seguir a Alice.

Giré la perilla de su puerta con cuidado y ella estaba acostada en su cama. Aún con el uniforme puesto y abrazando a una rana de peluche con los ojos cerrados. Caminé hacia ella y me miró. Se tapó la cara con la almohada.

-Alice, ¿te sientes bien?

La pregunta más estúpida que pude haber dicho.

-¡No! –la escuché gritar aún con el cojín en el rostro.

-¿Te pasó algo malo? –me senté a su lado.

-Es personal. No quiero hablar de esto contigo Edward. –dijo destapándose.

Alice era, gritona, rebelde, caprichosa, berrinchuda, desentendida y mil cosas más, menos llorona.

-Tú… bueno, estás… ¿en tus días?

Ella levantó la cabeza y entrecerró sus ojos rojos en mi dirección.

-¡Lárgate Edward! –gritó y me aventó la rana feliz en la cara.

Me levanté y Bella apareció en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Alice? ¿Podemos hablar nena?

Alice se sentó en la cama y limpió sus mejillas con la parte posterior de su mano.

-Edward, –habló más tranquila-. Déjanos solas y cierra la puerta.

Miré a Bella casi con coraje pero no dije nada. Me encelé. Mucho me encelé. Era _mi_ hermana y ni siquiera quería contarme lo que pasaba. Cerré la puerta al salir, pasando por un lado de Bella y ella sólo agachó la mirada. Caminé hacia la sala y entonces lo entendí.

Ellas dos se entendían mejor por el simple hecho de ser mujeres. No tenía derecho a celarla.

Me senté frente al televisor pensando en la falta que le hacía a Alice, tener una figura materna en casa. Por primera vez, desde que llegó Bella, sentí que podía ser útil. La facilidad con la que hablaban las dos, el cómo Bella se ganó su cariño en tan poco tiempo, me hacían sentir de cierta forma, bien. Por Alice, sólo eso. Ella estaba en una etapa difícil y no tener una mamá como todas las demás, debía ser duro.

Unos minutos después, Bella apareció por el pasillo y atravesó la sala para sentarse en el sofá continuo al mío.

-¿Ella está bien? –tomé un trago de cerveza.

-Sí. Bueno, mejor. Tiene problemas con su novio.

¡A la madre! ¿Alice? ¿Novio?

Escupí la cerveza y ella comenzó a reír.

-¿Alice tiene novio? ¿Le hizo daño? –me levanté e intenté ir a hablar con ella.

-Tranquilo. –dijo Bella y se paró frente a mí. Con su mano en mi pecho.

-No sabía que tenía novio.

-Ni quería que supieras. Tampoco Carlisle. Me lo pidió.

Quité la mano que aún tenía en mi pecho y la sostuve entre las mías. La miré directamente a los ojos y le arrugué la frente.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me lo dijiste?

-Eres su hermano, tienes derecho a saberlo. –se encogió de hombros.

Y se quedó allí. Sólo viéndome. Y yo viéndola a ella. Alejó su mano y se aclaró la garganta.

Ella tenía razón. Tenía derecho a saberlo.

-Y él… ¿le hizo daño? Tú sabes, se, ¿se propasó con ella?.

-¡No! –rió-. No, es… sólo el típico malentendido del novio con la amiga. –dijo restándole importancia-. Pronto se resolverá.

Ella volvió a sentarse frente al televisor y yo caminé hacia el pasillo.

-A dónde vas? –preguntó y yo tuve que reír.

-Que te valga. –dije abriendo la puerta.

-Pues voy contigo. –se levantó del sillón-. Necesitamos hablar. De… lo que pasó hace días.

-No sé de qué me hablas. –me encogí de hombros y salí.

En el instante en el que crucé el umbral de la entrada, la puerta volvió a abrirse.

-Oh, vaya que sí sabes de lo que hablo. Tanto que quisiste repetirlo en la regadera. –dijo caminando atrás de mí.

-Tú fuiste la primera en negarte a hablar. Así que no tengo nada que decir.

- Debemos aclarar todo esto antes de que vuelva a pasar. Yo cometí un error, pero luego tú, me seguiste el juego y…

Me detuve a media banqueta y di media vuelta.

-¡Cierra la maldita boca! –grité y la besé.

Al principio forcejeó, pero se rindió en el instante en el que mis manos comenzaron a acariciarla. Se sentía tan jodidamente bien. Incluso mejor que el primer día. Sus manos apretaban los músculos de mis brazos y gemía quedito. Enrosqué mi lengua con la suya y me maravillé de su sabor.

El ruido de un carro acercándose me puso alerta y la solté. Sus labios y mejillas estaban excesivamente sonrosados e intentaba volver a respirar con tranquilidad.

La tomé por los hombros y la estrujé suavemente.

-¿Qué se siente Bella? ¿Qué se siente que te toque un hombre de verdad?

Ella me miró. Con esos ojos achocolatados, tan llenos de deseo y hambre de caricias mías.

-Tenemos que ser cuidadosos. No podemos dejar que nos vean.

-Es eso… ¿una propuesta?

Que diga que no. ¡Que diga que no!.

-Sí. –contestó, cerrando los ojos-. Edward, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, en esa noche…

-No digas estupideces. –dije soltándola. Caminando lejos de ella. Lejos de sus garras.

Pero, ¿quién era yo para juzgarla? Yo tampoco había dejado de pensar en esa noche. Ni siquiera lograba tener una erección cuando estaba con Tanya. Claro, después de esa noche, nada volvió a ser igual.

-¡No son estupideces!

-Dijiste que no se repetiría, Bella. ¿Por qué sueltas toda esa porquería de que no lo olvidas?

-Porque es la verdad.

Me acerqué tan cerca cómo pude, evitando el contacto para no caer otra vez. La miré directamente a los ojos, intimidándola. Sentía muchas cosas cuando la veía. Odio, rencor, culpa y deseo. Sobretodo deseo.

Pero como la carne es débil, y mi consciencia se había largado ya hace mucho, caí en su juego. Sin siquiera proponérmelo. La tomé del rostro y suspiré.

-Vallamos adentro. –me acerqué para susurrarle al oído-. Tampoco quiero que nos vean.

Me miró casi sorprendida. Asintió y caminó conmigo de regreso adentro.

Horas más tarde, regresó Carlisle.

Y yo salí a la calle para evitar verlo.

Cada que me lo topaba, sentía que había un espectacular en mi frente, con la palabra "traición" en luces de neón. Fui al bar más alejado de la ciudad.

El hecho de que Bella y yo volviéramos a tener un encuentro, era inevitable.

Y mucho más cuando ella levantaba mi ego con eso de "no puedo olvidar esa noche."

Sonreí y tomé un trago de mi whisky.

**.**

Al día siguiente, llegué de trabajar y corrí a la cocina a ver que había preparado Carlisle. Me estaba muriendo de hambre porque sólo desayuné café.

Apenas estaba recalentando un poco de carne cuando alguien tocó el timbre. Apagué todo, y fui a abrir la puerta.

Frente a mí, estaba un muchachito rubio, con el pelo esponjado y ojos grandes. Su cabeza estaba no muy por debajo de la mía y tenía el brazo derecho doblado en su espalda. Se veía nervioso.

-Buenas tardes. –dijo aclarándose la garganta.

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

-Yo…um, ¿está Alice?

-Sí. Creo que sí. –lo miré de pies a cabeza. Yo _sabía_ quién era-. ¿para que la quieres?

-Eres Edward, su hermano ¿no?

Yo sólo asentí.

-Me llamo Jasper. Soy amigo de Alice y yo…

-Eres su novio. –lo interrumpí.

Me miró con los ojos aún más grandes. Bueno, se supone que yo no sabía.

-¿Ella te lo dijo? –preguntó sorprendido.

-Yo soy el que hace las preguntas aquí muchachito. –me crucé de hombros-. ¿para que la quieres?

-¡Edward! –llamó Bella atrás mío-. No lo hagas sufrir y déjalo pasar.

Ella llegó hasta la puerta y le sonrió a _Jasper_.

-Ey, debes ser Jasper. –le tendió la mano.

-Hola, tú debes ser Tanya.

¡Ouu! Sentí como si me hubieran arrancado la piel.

Punto malo para él. Debería quedarse callado para no cometer imprudencias.

Bella dejó caer la mano, y se acomodó el pelo con los dedos.

-Eh, no. Soy… dime Bella. –le sonrió-. Alice está allá arriba. ¿Quieres pasar y sorprenderla?

Los ojos del mocoso brillaron y asintió.

-Es la primera puerta después de las escaleras.

-Gracias. Con permiso. –dijo, pasando frente a mí.

Pude ver que en la mano que llevaba escondida, traía una rosa roja.

Suspiré y cerré la puerta. O seguí con la vista mientras subía las escaleras.

-Ahora hasta dejas que entren extraños a casa. –soné enfadado.

-Él no es un extraño. Es tu cuñado. –dijo tapándose la boca para evitar reírse.

-Cierra la boca. –caminé para dejarme caer en un sofá-. Él rompió su corazón.

-No es tan grave. –se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el sillón contiguo al mío.

-¿Dónde está Carlisle?

-Está dormido. –suspiró.

Prendió la tele en un canal de música y puso un cojín detrás de su cabeza para recostarse. Cruzó sus piernas y brazos y pretendió ignorarme. Su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente por la respiración. Acomodó su pelo en un solo lado y pasó sus dedos entre sus ondas.

Me quedé viéndola un rato más.

Grabando sus gestos.

Mirando cómo acariciaba su pelo, cómo cerraba sus ojos al respirar, cómo movía la boca para cantar en silencio, cómo chupaba su labio inferior para después morder una esquina de él….

De repente, me miró de reojo mientras cambiaba de canal.

-¿ansioso?-preguntó volviendo la vista al televisor.

-Un poco.

Se incorporó en el sillón, sentándose y doblando las piernas delante de ella.

-¿Nunca has regalado rosas?

Reí por su pregunta.

-De hecho, hace unos días le llevé un enorme ramo de rosas rojas a Tanya.

-Oh. –dijo ella y guardó un poco de silencio.

-La verdad, no creo que la cantidad importe. De nada sirve regalar un ciento de rosas si no sientes ni cosquillas cuando ves a esa persona. Un montón de regalos no compensan las palabras no dichas. En cambio él, hoy trajo sólo una. Pero créeme que tiene muchas cosas que decir. Y a Alice le encantará escucharlas.

La miré lo más fríamente posible y ella desvió la mirada.

-No sé. –se encogió de hombros-. Es sólo mi opinión. No conozco tu relación con ella.

Sí, ¿ella que sabía? Traté de no verme incómodo por su estúpido comentario y me levanté.

-Creo que iré a echarles un vistazo. –suspiré y me encaminé hacia las escaleras.

Que se joda Bella.

Abrí la puerta lentamente y vi a Alice y Jasper abrazados, sentados en la orilla de la cama. La rosa estaba en las manos de ella.

Carraspeé la garganta.

Ambos se separaron y me miraron. Alice sonreía.

-Creo que será mejor que Jasper vuelva más tarde.

-¿Hablas en serio? –preguntó sorprendida.

-Seguro.

-Entonces tú, ¿me das permiso…?

Suspiré y rodé los ojos.

-Pues claro. Prefiero que venga a visitarte, a que se anden viendo a escondidas.

Alice se levantó y corrió a abrazarme. Yo me reí y la abracé más fuerte.

-¡Gracias Edward! Te quiero mucho hermanito.

Mi pecho se agrandó y me sentí demasiado bien conmigo mismo.

Jasper se acercó y se aclaró la garganta.

-Entonces…

-Sí, sí Jaz. Vuelve más tarde. –le sonrió y me soltó para tomar su mano-. Te acompaño a la puerta.

-Gracias Edward. Prometo hablar con el señor Carlisle.

Asentí y los dos bajaron.

Sentí ternura por mi hermana. Hacía mucho que no se comportaba así conmigo. Y si querer, fue gracias a Bella.

En la casa, las cosas habían mejorado.

Sólo yo miraba las cosas negativamente.

Y es que, era yo el único aparte de ella, que sabía lo que había pasado.

* * *

**N/A~** Oh chicas! A mí me gustó mucho el cap! & a ustedes? Que tal Edward en su papel de hermano? "estás en tus días?" ahaha es bochornoso. Pero lo amé(l) Oh díganme lo que opinan con un hermoso **Review**. que creen? Aww me regalaron una perrita! Una Labradora cachorrita n_n se llama Nessie*-*es así como que blanquita & la amoooo(L) ha! Ok ya me retiro! El capítulo que sigue se llama "Comienza el Juego" ya se imaginarán por qué ;) oh sí! habrá Lemmon XD & una Sorpresa :O

Entre más Reviews más rápido actualizo(:

Los quiere…

**A**ryy**M**use


	4. Comienza El Juego

**Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es completamente By AryyMuse**

_Feliz Navidad queridas lectoraaaaassss! aquí nuevo capítulo. está B U E N I S I M O. _

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 4: Comienza El Juego**

Llegó el sagrado domingo. Mi día de descanso.

Bajé alrededor de las ocho y la casa estaba vacía. Carlisle aún no llegaba de trabajar y estaba seguro de que Alice y Bella aún dormían así que procuré no hacer mucho ruido mientras desayunaba y veía un partido de futbol americano. Hacía demasiado frío como para estar a finales de agosto así que subí por un pequeño cobertor a mi cuarto. Cuando bajé, miré el cuerpo de Bella entrando a la cocina. La ignoré y volví a mi sillón. Cuando salió, se sentó en el sillón a un costado del mío. Sosteniendo una taza entre las dos manos y soplando el vapor que esta desprendía. Llevaba el pijama y encima de este, otro sweater encimado. La escuché sisear de frío y me reí de ella. Me levanté y caminé hasta llegar a su lugar y me senté a su lado. Demasiado cerca de ella. Me miró con el ceño fruncido y yo sonreí. Le pasé un pedazo de mi cobertor y dudo sólo un instante antes de tomarlo. Ella murmuró "gracias" y volvió a mirar el televisor. Yo aún la miraba, intentando reconocer su rostro. Sabía que estaba más pendiente de mí que del futbol. Pasé un brazo por sus hombros y actúe con naturalidad.

-Friolenta, ¿eh? -codeé su brazo.

Ella soltó una risita y asintió.

-No es lógico que haga frio en agosto.

-Estamos en Forks, ¿Qué esperabas?

Ella sonrió pero jamás volteó a verme.

-¿Qué tomas?

-Café. –respondió con el mismo tono despreocupado y me miró-. ¿Quieres uno?

-Por supuesto.

Se levantó y yo la seguí.

Sus movimientos eran un poco torpes. No sabría decir si era espontáneo o era yo quien la ponía nerviosa. Me recargué en la barra detrás de ella.

-¿Cómo te gusta? –preguntó al tiempo que se agachaba por la calentadora.

Tragué saliva observando su trasero a pocos centímetros de mí. Pude haber contestado mil cosas, todas igual de incoherentes. Pero ella se levantó rápidamente y volteó a mirarme.

-El café. –continuó, adivinando mis pensamientos.

Me reí de su expresión y crucé los brazos.

-Negro. Con dos de azúcar, por favor.

Siguió preparando mi café y puso sus manos cerca de la llama mientras el agua hervía. Caminé hasta ella y tomé una de sus manos.

-El calor del cuerpo humano, es mucho mejor que eso. –le dije arrinconándola entre el lavabo y yo.

Puso sus manos en mi pecho, en un intento inútil por alejarme. Miré sus rosados labios mientras hablaba.

-Edward…. –advirtió.

Le sonreí socarronamente. Su nariz y mejillas tenían un hermoso color rosado gracias al frío. Me acerqué mas a ella, inspirando su dulce olor combinado con el café. No me perdió de vista en ningún momento, pero tampoco se alejó. Tomé sus manos y las subí para enredarlas en mi cuello antes de besar su garganta. Sonreí cuando la escuché suspirar. Subí a su mandíbula con besos lentos y después a su oído. Mordí levemente el lóbulo y sus manos atraparon un mechón de mi pelo. Jadeó cuando reemplacé mis dientes por mi lengua y eso bastó para que mi autocontrol se escapara a un lugar lejano. Sin pensarlo, tomé su rostro con fuerza y la besé con desesperación. Sin demora, su lengua se adentró en mi boca para profundizar el beso y yo se lo permití. La piel de Bella era suave. Demasiado como para no notarlo. Tomé su cintura y la acerqué aún más a mí. Sus labios dulces y su lengua demandante me estaban volviendo loco. La cargué para ponerla encima del mueble y ella envolvió sus piernas en mi cintura. Gemimos al unísono cuando nuestras pelvis se encontraron. Acaricié una de ellas, desde la rodilla, subiendo lentamente y al llegar a la cara interior de su muslo…

El timbre sonó.

Bella me apartó casi con violencia y volteó hacia donde provenía el sonido.

-¡Mierda! –exclamé.

Volteó y cubrió suavemente mis labios con sus dedos. Me atrapó con la fuerza de su mirada y susurró con preocupación:

-Debe ser Carlisle.

Se bajó de la cocina integral y caminó hacia la puerta. De pronto recordé que Carlisle traía llaves y que no necesitaba tocar.

-Buenos días. –saludó un hombre cuando Bella abrió-. ¿Se encontrará el señor Edward Cullen?

Antes de que pudiese contestar, salí de la cocina y caminé hacia la entrada.

-Soy yo.

-Este paquete es para usted. –contestó alzando un sobre manila levemente abultado.

Bella caminó al sofá y yo tomé el sobre junto con el papel que debía firmar. Cerré la puerta y caminé a la sala abriendo el paquete.

Era una extensa lista de papeles y una solicitud que debía llenar para entregar al hospital y que así, me dieran mis dos días de descanso. ¡Al fin!

El plazo para entregarlos era este miércoles.

-Debo ir al hospital.

-¿Ahora? ¿No es tu día libre?

-Solo voy por unos papeles. –me levanté y le di un veloz beso en los labios que ella ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de voltear-. No me extrañes.

Ella resopló una risita y yo caminé a mi cuarto a cambiarme.

Cuando bajé, Bella estaba acostada, tapada con mi cobertor viendo caricaturas.

-Dile a Alice…. –ella se giró para esperar-. Nada. seguro vuelvo antes de que despierte.

Entré al hospital y a la primera persona que vi fue a Emmet. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía. Éramos buenos amigos pero, desde que me quedé a cargo de Alice, ya no salíamos como antes. Y si a eso le sumamos que me cambié al turno de la mañana…. En fin, la comunicación fue perdiéndose. Pero cuando lo vi detenerse y volverse para saludarme, comprendí que la amistad seguía allí. Intacta.

-¡Caray! Los milagros existen, Doctor Edward Cullen en persona –rió y me extendió su mano.

-Estaba pensando lo mismo. –contesté y nos abrazamos con un par de golpes en la espalda.

-Ya perdí la cuenta de los fines de semana que no hemos salido juntos. Supongo que ahora será diferente, ya está Carlisle aquí.

-Sí, bueno… no lo sé. –me encogí de hombros.

-Vamos viejo, tienes que darle un espacio a Carlisle. Más ahora que tiene con quién pasarse el rato. –levantó las cejas.

El imprudente de Emmet. Típico.

Bufé una media sonrisa y negué levemente la cabeza. Era más que obvio que no estaba cómodo con ese comentario.

El pasillo comenzó a llenarse de gente y Emmet me invitó a su oficina. Me preguntó acerca de mi relación con Carlisle y yo me limité a poner una mueca en el rostro. No tardó mucho en descifrar la causa de todo esto.

Ella.

Claro. ¿Quién más si no?

Lo que me sorprendió, fue la reacción de Emmet al enterarse que la futura señora Cullen, era nada más y nada menos que una veinteañera. Yo creí que a estas alturas, todo mundo lo sabría y se formaría una gran ola de chismes y especulaciones.

Pero no era así.

Cambiamos un poco de tema y concordamos en salir el próximo fin de semana. Emmet, era de los pocos amigos que me quedaban. Y claro, su esposa Rosalie.

-A Rosse le encantará verte. Ya sabes, siempre pregunta por ti. –había dicho él.

Salí de allí y me dirigí a almacén. Tenía que recuperar esos papeles para enviarlos antes del miércoles, si no, quedaría fuera del curso. Tomé el abandonado pasillo y me dirigí al último cuarto. Sue, la encargada, no estaba en la entrada así que, entre bajo mi propio permiso. La primera serie de luces entre los grandes muebles de metal estaba encendida. Las demás permanecían en la oscuridad. Caminé entre ellos hasta encontrar el cajón que me correspondía y me detuve al escuchar murmullos. Muy bajos, casi imperceptibles; pero estaban allí. Caminé despacio, silencioso, al lugar de donde procedían las vocecitas. Me reí mentalmente de imaginar a quienes pillaría. Ya antes había escuchado rumores acerca de Ángela y Ben, los nuevos residentes pero jamás me había constado ese hecho. Me alegré de que, aunque muy tenue, la luz se filtraba entre los grandes archiveros e iluminaba un poco los pasillos. Di el último paso, el último pasillo y giré rápido para que no se me escaparan.

Lo que vi no tuvo precio.

Y la reacción de mi padre tampoco.

Él, con sus manos por todas las partes posibles en el cuerpo de Sue, volteó a verme con gesto horrorizado.

-¡mierda! –blasfemó por lo bajo y yo contuve una risita.

Los dos se incorporaron y yo salí de allí.

Con los papeles aún en mano, una extraña sensación recorrió mi mente. Un atisbo de alivio comenzaba a asomarse justo en el centro de la traición.

Sonreí.

Yo no era el único jodido en todo este asunto. Carlisle se la estaba pasando tan bien como yo. Tal vez, incluso, mejor.

Escuché unos pasos atrás de mí y yo caminé hacia el consultorio de mi padre, adivinando que quería hablar. Yo no tendría que reprocharle nada. Y tampoco tendría que suplicar que no se lo dijera a Bella. A mí, en lo personal, me convenía. Tal vez era poco a lo que me estaba aferrando para salir de todo esto de la culpa pero, era mejor que comparado con nada. Ahora que ya no había rastro de ese incómodo sentimiento, me permití sonreír en la cara de mi padre, tomando todo esto como diversión. Como ironía.

Y en parte lo era.

En gran parte.

-Edward… lo que viste, yo no…

-¡oh vamos Carlisle! No me salgas con el cliché de: _no es lo que tú crees._ Ya estás bastante grandecito y no voy a reprocharte nada.

-¿En serio? –asentí.

-Sólo dime una cosa. –reí-. ¿Por qué con Sue? ¡Viejo! Tienes a una veinteañera en casa y tú andas buscando maduritas… ¿quién te entiende?

Carlisle se sonrojó y yo paré de reír.

-Ya déjalo ¿quieres?

-No se lo digas a Bella, hijo. Por favor.

-No lo haré. Seré una tumba.

_Porque te conviene _susurró mi conciencia.

Regresé a casa más relajado. Y aún preguntándome: ¿Con Sue?

No es que tuviera algo en contra de ella. La señora tenía lo suyo.

Pero el caso me resultaba cómico.

Carlisle llegó una hora después y fue recibido por su prometida mientras me miraba con preocupación y yo sólo le sonreía para aligerar el ambiente.

-¡Extrañaba comer esto! –Dijo Alice en la mesa-. Nadie hace el sushi como tú, papi.

Rodeé los ojos y Carlisle rió complacido.

-¡Y que lo digas! –exclamó Bella-. Lo prepara para mí cada que tiene oportunidad.

Me alejé de la mesa y prendí la tele. Futbol. ¡Benditos domingos! Ya era tarde así que cuando terminó, ya estaba oscureciendo. Carlisle se despidió y salió de nuevo al trabajo.

Bella ayudaba a Alice con una tarea cuando subí a ducharme. El agua tibia era de lo más relajante y la disfrute antes de secarme y ponerme pants para dormir. Bajé por algo de cenar y sólo estaba Alice en la mesa.

-¿Ya terminaste? ¿Dónde está Bella?

-Se fue a dormir. –dijo levantándose-. Y creo que yo haré lo mismo.

Caminó y se puso de puntillas para darme un beso en la mejilla.

-Hasta mañana hermanito. –sonrió cuando la miré con el ceño fruncido.

Escuché la puerta de su cuarto cerrarse.

Mi fastidiosa e insoportable monstruito se había convertido en mi dulce y tierna hermana. Eso se lo debía a Bella. Tenía que agradecérselo, ¿no? así es como me educaron.

Corrí escaleras arriba para comprobar que si Alice seguía haciendo lo mismo antes de dormir: escuchar música. Pegué el oído a su puerta y escuché. Sonreí triunfal y bajé de nuevo.

Abrí lentamente la puerta del cuarto de Bella y al cerrar puse el seguro.

-¿Alice? –llamó entre la oscuridad.

Alcancé a distinguir su silueta acostada en la cama y quité sus cobijas.

-Soy yo. –dije entre risas.

Ella se sentó de golpe.

-¡Edward, que haces aquí! –gritó.

Tapé su boca con una sola mano.

-¡Shh! No grites. –advertí antes de soltarla de nuevo.

-Sal de aquí, Alice está en su cuarto.

-Alice está en su mundo. –reí-. En un lugar muy lejano a este asi que no te preocupes.

-Edward… yo, de verdad….

-¡Mierda Bella! Sólo di que me largue a la chingada y que no vuelva a tocarte.

Esperé unos segundos antes de que ella contestara.

-No haré eso. –murmuró.

Y con eso me bastó para abalanzarme sobre ella. La tomé del cabello húmedo y besé profundamente sus labios. Ella gimió al sentir su espalda tocar de nuevo el colchón. Me encargué de enredar una pierna en mi cintura y ella subió mi camisa apresuradamente. Me levanté para quitármela y aproveché para quitar a tientas la ropa de ella. Mientras volvía a besarla, ella se encargó de quitar mis pantalones. Me acosté de nuevo y Bella mordisqueaba mi garganta. Gruñí y bajé para volver a besar sus labios. Su respiración iban al compás de las mías y su pecho subía y bajaba notablemente. Toqué sus senos y noté como necesitaban de mi atención. Bajé hasta tomar uno de sus pezones con los dientes. Bella gritó audiblemente y después vi como tapaba su boca. Sonreí y pasé mi lengua por el mismo lugar que había mordido. Continué bajando, dejando besos de mariposa por todo su abdomen hasta llegar a su vientre plano. Lamí su ombligo y se estremeció.

-Edward. –gimoteó.

Me posicioné en su entrada y la calidez de Bella me hizo gemir. Me hundí en ella lentamente mientras escuchaba su ahora respiración entrecortada. Jaló mi cabello y volvió a besarme. Su lengua se enroscaba con la mía y nuestras caderas chocaban. Gemía incontrolablemente en mi boca y yo disfruté eso. Ella enredó las piernas a mi alrededor y fue mi turno de gemir. Mordió mi labio inferior con fuerza.

-Ah, Bella. –gruñí.

Su cadera se movía de tal forma que se encontraba contra mis embestidas.

Sentí el interior de Bella apretujarse en torno a mi miembro y supe que su orgasmo estaba cerca. Apresuré mis movimientos y sentí que yo también estaba cerca.

Gimió fuerte y aruñó mi espalda cuando llegó. Luego dijo mi nombre en el momento que me vine dentro de ella. El placer me recorrió el cuerpo entero y gemí en su cuello. Después, sólo se escuchaban nuestros intentos por recuperar el aliento.

Rodeé sobre mi espalda y Bella corrió la cobija para taparse. Suspiré y me estremecí por el repentino frío que sentí. Tomé la cobija y la miré. Con los ojos completamente cerrados, respirando tranquila. Se había quedado dormida y yo tenía una pregunta que hacerle.

¿Se estaba protegiendo?

Era la segunda vez que teníamos relaciones sin preservativo y eso me preocupó.

Pero la preocupación desapareció cuando el sueño luchaba por vencerme. Y al final, lo consiguió.

* * *

**~N/A:** awss Les gustó mi regalo? gossshh se pone interesante. ya actualizaré seguido, lo prometo. Ya tengo cargador y ya puedo escribir

en la comodidad de mi casa :D por cierto, pasen a mi Perfil(: puse allí las próximas historias que publicaré n_n'

Felicez Fiestas! mis mejores deseoss para todoss ustedess; en especial a las MARAVILLOSAS personas que me dejan Review

awww sonn, mii Alegría(L)'

para fin de año vuelvo a actualizar(:

Los Quiiereee

**A**ryy'**M**use


	5. Enemiga Es Sólo Bella

**Los Personajes son obra&gracia de Stephenie Meyer; La historia, es completamente de AryyMuse**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5: ¿Enemiga? No, es sólo Bella.**

Esa noche soñé.

Soñé con Tanya.

Ella nos había visto a Bella y a mí en una situación _muy _comprometedora y salió de mi casa hecha una fiera después de darme un fuerte golpe en el pómulo.

Deseé que no tuviera tan buen derechazo en la vida real.

La seguí hasta su casa pero ella no me abría. Forcejé y toqué la puerta con delicadeza. Al no obtener respuesta, golpeé con fuerza hasta que desperté.

El sonido de la puerta continuó y me levanté de golpe, poniéndome el bóxer.

-¿Bella? –llamaba Alice.

_¡Mierda! Olvidé levantarme para llevar a Alice a la escuela._

Giré el rostro y Bella seguía profundamente dormida.

La moví con fuerza y tapé su boca cuando la abrió después de sus ojos. Con la otra mano, toqué mi oído para que escuchara y después señalé la puerta.

-¿Bella, estás aquí? –insistía mi hermana.

Ella abrió los ojos hasta el punto de casi salirse antes de saltar y ponerse el pijama sin ropa interior.

-Sí, Alice. Espera.

Corrí detrás de la puerta y Bella abrió.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó nerviosa.

-¿Te desperté? Lo siento, pero es importante. Verás, Edward no está en su cuarto. Ni siquiera está en la casa, no sé dónde rayos está. Él es el que me lleva a la escuela y ya es un poco tarde.

Bella suspiró aliviada.

-¿De verdad no está? ¿Intentaste llamarlo?

-Sí pero es inútil. Adonde quiera que fuera, no llevó consigo el teléfono.

-Vaya, es realmente extraño. –rodeé los ojos.

-Por eso quise despertarte. ¿Podrías llevarme tú? Edward dejó el auto.

-¿Yo? Pues, yo… um, lo siento Alice, no puedo.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Alice sorprendida.

_Sí, ¿por qué? _

-Yo… no sé manejar.

_WTF?_

-¿Bromeas? –dijo Alice con tono burlón.

-No, no lo haría. Te llevaría sin pensarlo Alice. Pero es imposible. No sé conducir.

Alice suspiró, desilusionada.

-Está bien, no te preocupes. Llamaré a Jasper, tal vez aún no esté en la escuela.

-Ok yo, estaré en la ducha.

Escuché los cortos pasos de mi hermana y Bella cerró la puerta de nuevo. Antes de darle tiempo, jalé su brazo para ponerla frente a mí.

-¿Qué? –pregunté sin voz, sólo moviendo exageradamente los labios y brazos.

Ella puso un dedo en sus labios para que me callara y tomó mi mano para llevarme al baño. Abrió la regadera y cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué te pasa, Bella? ¿Por qué pusiste ese estúpido pretexto? ¡Era una excelente idea que tú la llevaras para yo poder salir de tu cuarto!

Ella sólo se encogió de hombros.

-No fue pretexto. Yo de verdad no sé manejar.

Mi enfado se convirtió en diversión.

-Que tú…. –comencé a reírme en su cara-. ¿Qué tú no sabes manejar?

Ella negó con la cabeza, mirándome raro.

-Así que no te faltaba el dinero, pero no tenías un auto.

Me doblé teatralmente de risa y ella continuaba allí, tomándolo a la ligera.

-Tenemos choferes. –contestó con despreocupación.

Mi risa se detuvo y la miré seriamente.

-No es verdad.

-En realidad, tenía; tomando en cuenta que ya no vivo allá…

En su rostro no había más que verdad y le creí. Mi cara de impresión duró un poco más hasta que escuché a Alice abrir la puerta de la recámara.

-¿Bella? Ya llegaron por mí. Nos vemos más tarde.

-Está bien Ali. –dijo viéndome-. Que tengas un lindo día.

La puerta se cerró y esperé unos instantes más antes de salir del baño.

-Iré a bañarme para ir a trabajar. –le anuncié.

Ella no contestó y yo seguí caminando.

En el hospital, fui hasta donde Sue para pedirle los documentos que necesitaba. Ella me miraba con pudor y yo me porte serio. Dicen que un caballero no tiene memoria. Me esforcé por ser uno en esos momentos.

Después de un montón de citas con pequeños niños menores de diez años, la duda seguía en mi cabeza.

¿Qué pasaría si Bella no se estaba protegiendo?

No la culparía. Yo tampoco lo hice.

Ahora, ¿Y si quedara embarazada?

Yo me haría cargo. De eso no había duda. La cuestión, y el centro de todo esto era Carlisle. Mi padre.

Mientras conducía, alejé todos esos pensamientos y me aferré a la esperanza de que ella estuviera tomando anticonceptivos.

Cuando entré a mi casa, Bella y Carlisle estaban en el sofá. Él acostado y ella sentada a su lado. Tiré el maletín y la bata mientras la escuchaba renegar.

-No Carlisle, otra vez no. Ya dormiste suficiente. –reía mientras no dejaba de moverlo.

-Sólo unos minutos más. –contestaba él, poniéndose un cojín en la cara.

-Está bien Bella, déjalo. Tú y yo hay que dar una vuelta.

Ella me miró ceñuda y Carlisle se levantó.

-¿Adonde van? –cuestionó él, pero sin rastro de desconfianza.

-Por si no lo sabías, tu futura esposa no sabe conducir. Sería útil de vez en cuando si ella supiera.

-Sí, me platicó lo que sucedió esta mañana.

-Trataré de enseñarla conducir, si tú quieres. Es eso, o comprarle un auto a Alice. –me encogí de hombros.

-No, eso no. –se volvió hacia Bella-. ¿Te importaría?

-No. Está bien. –contestó, poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa.

-Gracias hijo. –dijo él.

Nos despedimos de Carlisle y conduje mi Volvo por el sendero que daba a la carretera hasta llegar a una brecha. No iba a dejarla manejar en carretera. Eso se llamaría suicidio. Cambiamos lugares y ella se puso el cinturón de seguridad. Le rodeé los ojos por eso.

-Bien, creo que lo básico ya lo sabes, ¿no?

-¿Te refieres a que esto de aquí –tomó la palanca-. Son los cambios. A que esto –apretó el volante con la otra mano-. Es el volante. Y a que el pedal izquierdo es el freno y el derecho, el acelerador? –levantó una ceja.

Me reí de su actitud.

-Vamos bien. Ahora, pon la llave en el contacto y gírala hasta que encienda el motor.

Ella hizo lo que le pedí y tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

-Pisa un poco el freno, y pon el cambio en la letra "D".

Siguió mis instrucciones y el auto reconoció el cambio.

-Suelta el freno y pisa el acelerador muy, _muy _suave.

Bella aceleró casi a fondo y el motor rugió antes de que el auto casi pegara un brinco. Pedí disculpas mentalmente a mi pobre Volvo. Casi en cuanto sucedió esto, ella soltó el volante.

-¡No hagas eso! –grité, tomando el volante con una mano-. Frena.

Nos detuvimos y puse el cambio en "P". Bella me miraba asustada.

-Perdón por eso. –tomé una de sus manos temblorosas.

-No… yo, discúlpame tú a mí. Lo siento, no… no sirvo para esto.

Le sonreí para infundirle valor.

-Tranquila, ¿Sí? puedes hacerlo. Es fácil. Una vez que entiendas el funcionamiento de los pedales ya no hay marcha atrás. Aprenderás rápido.

Suspiró.

-¿Puedes hacerlo de nuevo? –pregunté y ella me miró aterrada.

-¿Otra vez? –me reí de la agonía en su rostro.

-No seas cobarde.

Ella soltó mi mano y la puso en la palanca. Puso el cambio y el auto arrancó con poca velocidad. Bella se aferraba con las dos manos al volante y tenía la vista muy fija hacia el frente. Le indiqué que tomara la vuelta que se aproximaba y lo hizo bien. Poco a poco se fue relajando. Se puso alerta cuando un carro pasó cerca pero lo supo manejar. Se acercó a la ciudad y le pedí que se detuviera.

-Entraremos al asfalto. Eso significa más coches y señales de tránsito como cuatro altos o los semáforos. –advertí.

-Estoy lista. –dijo con tranquilidad y encendiendo de nuevo el auto.

Se pasó un montón de altos argumentando que "no los vio". Gracias a dios la gente en Forks no maneja tan a prisa y sí con cuidado. Unas cuadras más adelante, nos encontramos con uno de los dos semáforos en todo el pueblo. Estaba en verde y sentí que aceleraba un poco más. Lo que Bella no notó, es que la luz verde parpadeaba para darle paso al naranja y después alto.

-Rojo. –anuncié con voz tranquila.

Frenó de golpe, mandando mi frente contra el parabrisas.

-¡Oh por dios! Por dios Edward, ¿estás bien?

Sobé mi frente. No había nada grave, pero aún así me dolío. Quise enfadarme con ella, pero su preocupación disipó mi enojo.

-He estado mejor.

Antes de que pudiera reacomodarme, la escuché reír.

-Lo, siento. Yo…. –se tapó la boca para aguantar otra risita-. Me asusté.

Me reí junto con ella y la luz se puso en verde otra vez.

La hice conducir hasta un parque del otro lado del pueblo y me impresionó que estacionarse delante de otro auto no fuera un problema. La tomé de la mano mientras caminábamos a una de las bancas más alejadas.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-¿No te gusta?

-Sí. Es muy bonito. –sonrió.

Sin soltar su mano me giré hacia ella, atrapando su atención.

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta.

Ella asintió, esperando a que continuara.

-¿Tú, estás… ya sabes. Te estás cuidando?

Apretó los labios un instante mientras comprendía lo que quise decir.

-Ah, eso.

-Sí, _eso_.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que por qué? Porque hemos tenido relaciones dos veces _genio_. Y si no te has dado cuenta, te tengo noticias: no usé preservativo. Así que… ¿te estás cuidando?

-Sí.

-¿Estás tomando pastillas?

-Sí.

-Está bien. –suspiré de alivio.

Bella soltó mi mano y recorrió todo el parque con los ojos. Deteniéndose en cada detalle. Puse atención en cómo sus dientes tenían prisionero a su labio inferior y a las vibraciones de su rodilla.

-¿Podemos platicar? –le pregunté tomando su mano. Sonriéndole cuando volteó.

-¿De qué quieres platicar? –sonrió de vuelta.

-De ti. –contesté y ella levantó una ceja-. ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

-El morado. –contestó sin dudar-. ¿Y el tuyo?

-Dije que hablaríamos de ti. –le recordé.

-¡Ya dime! –rodó los ojos, sonriendo-. ¿Cuál es?

-Probablemente el azul.

Después de eso, continuamos con preguntas irrelevantes como, su comida y bebida favorita. A lo que ella contestó que no había tomado nunca, pero que llegó a fumar una vez. Arrugó la nariz y grabé ese gesto en mi memoria. Jamás estuvo en una ciudad tan lluviosa como esta, y sin duda prefería el calor abrazador de los estados del sur. Confesó que no conocía el lenguaje _Car And Driver_ pero que se sentía orgullosa de distinguir los logos de las marcas más comunes, como Toyota, Nissan y Ford. Le gustaba leer novelas románticas y también de fantasía. Me detalló su casa en Arizona. De su habitación, se limitó a decir que siempre se veía pequeña por el montón de ropa tirada.

-Bella, ¿cuántos son en tu familia?

-Tres. –respondió con un poco de tristeza en su voz-. Soy hija única.

-¿En serio?

Agachó la mirada y pasé mi brazo por sus hombros. Ella se recostó en mi pecho.

La pregunta que formulé fue casi automática. No pude haber imaginado ser hijo único. Sé que Alice era un tormento, pero amaba a mi hermana. Tenía sus momentos buenos, como todo el mundo. Y cuando era bebé, me divertía culpándola de todo y haciéndola cómplice de mis travesuras cuando tuvo más edad. Además, si mi madre no se hubiera vuelto a casar; probablemente estaría solo en estos momentos. Sentí escalofríos al pensar eso.

-Mi madre corrió mucho riesgo al embarazarse de mí. –explicó-. Mi padre dice que casi morimos las dos en el parto. Después de eso, el doctor le recomendó operarse para no tener más hijos y así seguir viva para mí.

-No imagino mi vida sin Alice. –ella suspiró.

-Siempre quise saber que se siente tener un hermano. –susurró.

-Pues, cuando no soporte a la mía; puedes quedártela.

Mi pecho se sacudió levemente por su risa y sentí su aliento tibio en mi garganta.

-Por cierto, debemos estar en casa para cuando Alice hable.

-¿Dónde está? –pregunté, viendo la hora en mi celular. Eran las siete y media.

-Fue a hacer tarea. Creo que mencionó a su amiga Jessica.

-Lo más probable es que me llame al celular, pero de todos modos vámonos. Está oscureciendo.

Aún no encendían las luces del parque pero ya había oscurecido notablemente. Apenas se veían los colores rosas del atardecer en el horizonte. Mi auto estaba solo en la acera. Caminamos abrazados de vuelta al auto. Lentamente y en silencio. Me sentía bien estando de esta manera con ella. Bella no cuestionaba todo como lo haría Tanya. Era más relajada y la plática entre nosotros simplemente fluía.

Al llegar al auto, me recargué en la puerta delantera y la jalé hacia mí. Bella era tan delgada que mis manos se encontraron detrás de su espalda sin problemas. Su cuerpo se tensó por la sorpresa pero inmediatamente se relajó cuando sintió mi respiración en su pelo. Puso sus manos a mis costados y su mejilla descansó en mi pecho. Su olor, que tanto me fascinaba; se concentraba hasta lo inverosímil en su cabello. Inhalé todo lo que pude antes de retirarme para tomar su rostro y besarla. Ella no hizo ningún movimiento brusco para retirarse o para pegarse más a mi cuerpo. Simplemente se dejó besar. Más que besar, mis labios parecían acariciar los suyos. Subió sus manos con lentitud para enredarse en mi cuello. Sus dedos estaban fríos y provocaron que me estremeciera. Bella mordió mi labio inferior levemente y después lo soltó de a poco.

-Bella, pórtate bien. –advertí en sus labios.

La sentí sonreír y continué besándola. Introduje mi lengua en su boca y gimió como respuesta. Su lengua encontró la mía al mismo tiempo que sus manos bajaban para apretar los músculos de mis brazos. Bajé las mías y afiancé su cintura con fuerza. Esto no era nada comparado con el beso anterior. Comencé a subir su sweater holgado junto con su blusa y gemí al sentir la calidez de su cuerpo. Me acercó más a ella, colgándose de mi cuello.

Y mi celular sonó.

Bella se separó jadeante y yo me aclaré la garganta mientras buscaba en mis bolsillos.

_¡Mierda! ¿_por qué siempre nos interrumpen?

Saqué el celular y vi el nombre en la pantalla.

-Alice. –le avisé mientras abría el teléfono-. ¡Ey!

-_Ey, Edward._

_-_¿Quieres que vaya por ti?

_-No, de hecho hablaba para pedirte permiso de quedarme un poco más. Terminamos hace rato pero pusimos una película. No te preocupes; cenaremos aquí y Jess me llevará cuando acabe. _

Miré a Bella con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro y ella sólo arrugó el entrecejo.

-Está bien sólo, que no sea muy tarde ¿de acuerdo? –la escuché chillar del otro lado.

-_Aww gracias hermanito. Nos vemos más tarde. _–colgó.

Cerré el celular y lo guardé. Por mi mente pasaban ideas poco coherentes mirando a Bella y mi auto polarizado juntos. Las luces se habían encendido y recorrí el lugar con la vista para verificar que no hubiera alguien.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tenemos tiempo. –enarqué una ceja y abrí la puerta de la parte trasera.

-Edward, ¿Qué pret….

-Entra Bella. –la interrumpí.

Ella entró y yo la seguí. Apenas cerré la puerta, atraje su rostro al mío y la besé con urgencia. Bajé el cierre de su sweater y se lo quité a una velocidad impresionante. La empujé hasta quedar sobre su cuerpo sin dejar que soportara una pisca de mi peso y ella se encargó de desabotonar mi camisa. Acarició mi pecho y abdomen mientras su lengua se enroscaba dulcemente con la mía. Poco a poco, el espacio en mis pantalones se iba reduciendo. Me separé de sus labios sólo para seguir mi camino hacia su cuello. Bella respiraba con dificultad, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Levanté su blusa hasta la altura de sus senos y bajé a besar su abdomen. Dejé besos húmedos en línea recta hacia su vientre y desabroché su pantalón. Bella tenía los ojos viendo hacia el techo y me puse inquieto por tener su atención, así que bajé sus vaqueros hasta las rodillas y tomé una de sus piernas para morder la parte interna de su muslo.

-¡Edward! –gritó, levantándose en sus codos.

-Me lo debías. –le recordé, sonriéndole.

-Fue en la garganta, no en una pierna. –intentó regañarme.

Jugué con el elástico de sus bragas y lamí la parte que había mordido. La escuché jadear y las bajé hasta donde su pantalón. Bella pataleó hasta quitárselos por completo. Me había separado para quitar mis pantalones y el bóxer cuando ella se acercó de rodillas a mí para seguir besándome. Puse mi espalda contra el respaldo del asiento y tomé su trasero para sentarla en mí. Gemimos al tiempo que nuestros sexos se rozaron. Sus manos se dedicaron a quitar mi camisa por completo y después se separó para quitar la suya. Mis ojos fueron directamente a sus pechos desnudos.

-¿No usas sostén? –levanté una ceja.

-Comodidad. –se encogió de hombros y tuve que reír.

Besé el nacimiento de uno de sus pechos y pasé mi lengua por el pequeño botón rosado mientras masajeaba el otro con mi mano. Comenzó a moverse y a crear fricción entre nosotros. Gruñí en su pecho y ella jaloneaba mi cabello con cada vaivén. Detuve su cadera y me miró confundida.

-Me estás matando. –siseé y ella sonrió, tomé su rostro y la besé profundamente.

Se separó y acarició mi miembro antes de posicionarlo en su entrada. Gemí al sentir su cálido y húmedo recibimiento pero ella no se movió más.

-Bella…. –levanté mi cadera pero ella se irguió, pegándose con el capacete del coche.

-¡Ouu! –exclamó riéndose.

Bajó hasta poner su frente contra la mía.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunté, riéndome con ella. Sobé su cabeza.

-Sí, sí. Yo…. –volvió a reírse-. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Eres demasiado lenta.

Me hizo una mueca y después dio un corto beso a mis labios. Volvió a tomarme con sus manos y sus hermosos ojos achocolatados, atraparon los mios mientras bajaba en mí. Un nuevo sentimiento recorrió mi cuerpo entero y no pude dejar de mirarla. Tomó mi rostro y me besó de nuevo. Tomé su trasero, obligándola a ir más a prisa. Acaricié su espalda y la sentí estremecerse en mis brazos. Subí mis brazos y tiré de la liga que sujetaba su cabello. Tomé dos mechones entre mis manos, la separé de mí para besar su mandíbula y con mi lengua marqué un camino hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. Sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y pronunció mi nombre un par de veces con voz baja hasta que gimió alto. Abrí los ojos y miré cómo el orgasmo afectaba su rostro. Cerraba los ojos con fuerza y su boca estaba abierta, tratando de tomar suficiente aire. Sus gestos excitantes hicieron que mi orgasmo se aproximara y me aferré a su cintura. Dos estocadas más, me derramé en su interior.

El rostro de Bella cayó, agotada en mi clavícula mientras trataba de regularizar su respiración errática. Yo me relajé en el asiento y acaricié toda la extensión de su cabello. Desde la nuca hasta la cintura, quitando algunos mechones de su rostro.

-Me gusta tu pelo. –dije antes de siquiera pensarlo.

Se apoyó en el respaldo con sus dos manos y mi cabeza entre ellas para mírame. Su sonrisa me contagió.

-Nunca quiero volver a ver tu cabello en eso. –señalé la liga que permanecía a mi lado.

Su pecho se estremeció ligeramente por contener la risa y tomó la blusa que permanecía del otro lado.

-Como usted ordene, Señor Cullen. –dijo antes de ponérsela.

...

El resto de la semana pasó demasiado rápido.

El martes, envié todos los papeles que me pedían y el viernes a primera hora, la respuesta estaba en mi escritorio. Tendría jueves y viernes de descanso a partir de la siguiente semana.

Tanya fue a mi casa y me alegré de que Bella se hubiera ido con Carlisle al hospital. Pudimos platicar tranquilamente y cuando calculé que ya era tiempo para que mi padre volviera, la invité a dar una vuelta y después a cenar. Me preocupaba que mi novia percibiera algo entre nosotros, ya de por si vivía con desconfianza desde que ella llegó a nuestra casa. A nuestras vidas.

El ambiente entre Bella y yo cada vez era más relajado. Platicábamos de vez en cuando, a veces viendo la tele surgía algún comentario, o en la mesa después de comer. La hacía reír muy a menudo y Carlisle lo notó. Un día, mientras Bella dormía, me preguntó por ella. Yo simplemente le dije lo que él quería escuchar.

"Lo admito Carlisle, ésta chica tiene su encanto. Es muy amable y con buenos modales. Un buen ejemplo para Alice".

Ante eso, sonrió extasiado y los ojos le brillaron al comprender que no lo cuestionaría más acerca de su boda.

Después de la escenita del Volvo, no volví a tener un encuentro con Bella. Bueno, no _tan_ extremos. Le robaba besos cuando nos topábamos o aprovechaba para manosearla cuando no había nadie cerca. Frente a la gente, intercambiábamos miradas cómplices y risitas estúpidas.

Comencé a sentir un balance entre todos nosotros con la llegada de Bella. Pero por dentro, sabía que esa balanza era sólo una fachada que algún día tenía que caer.

Sólo que, espero que ese día esté muy, _muy_ lejano.

* * *

**~N/A: **Omg! Me he vuelto una PERVERTIDAA D:

Daaah, la historia lo requiere así que, se aguantan XD ustedes no se preocupen por mi inocencia, Estará de vuelta con Enséñame A Amar(:

No saben de que hablo? Aww ps entonces dense una vuelta por mi perfil; están 3 historias próximas a publicar, con Summary & todo n_n'

El próximo Capítulo se llama "Feliz Cumpleaños Bella" Gossh ya lo tengo TERMINADO! Así que, a todos los que dejen un hermoso review, enseguida les mandaré un super adelanto :O

Aghh mis deditos están super fríos así que, ya me voy XD

Los Quiere…

**A**ryy'**M**uSe


	6. Feliz Cumpleaños Bella

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer(: La historia es TOTALMENTE mía!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 6: Feliz Cumpleaños Bella**

-Edward, estás haciéndolo todo mal. –regañó Alice.

-Si no dejas de quejarte, no les ayudaré más.

Dejé caer los palos de paleta que intentaba unir con silicón. Bella y Jasper se rieron de mi.

-Dame acá. –Bella extendió una de sus pequeñas manos.

Pasó la pistola caliente para volver a derretir el silicón y despegar los palos. Volvió a pegarlos de la manera correcta, y ya no chuecos como los había dejado yo.

-Gracias Bella. –dijo Alice, con una sonrisa.

Bufé y me encaminé a la cocina por una cerveza.

Odiaba hacer maquetas. Ni siquiera hice las mías cuando estaba estudiando, y ahora Alice quería que me convirtiera en un experto para ayudarla. Nunca me ha gustado manipular cosas pequeñas. Me siento un retrasado cuando mis grandes manos estropean algo.

Además, ese niño rubio llevaba aquí horas y ya era un poco tarde como para que no vinieran a buscarlo, o por lo menos haber llamado para saber si estaba bien. Aunque, tenía que admitir que el chico era bien portado y muy educado. Pero, ¿Quién no fue así cuando quería quedar bien? Era mi hermana e iba contra mis principios alagar a cualquiera que podía ponerle las manos encima.

Cuando salí de la cocina, estaban recogiendo la basura y el material sobrante.

-¿Ya terminamos?

-¿Nosotros? –Bella señaló a ellos tres-. Sí, ya terminamos.

Le entrecerré los ojos y ella solo rió.

-No se preocupen, yo término de limpiar. –dijo, guiñándole un ojo a Alice.

Alice tomó la mano de Jasper y caminaron hasta la puerta.

Pasé por un lado de Bella y me agaché para susurrarle "alcahueta" en el oído. Caminé también hacia la puerta.

-Yo la llevaré –dijo Alice-, es menos probable que se me olvide a mí.

Jasper le sonrió y se acercó un poco a ella antes de mirarme y retroceder. Alice volteó a verme y rodó los ojos.

-Un poco de privacidad, ¿por favor?

Me di media vuelta.

-Un minuto para despedirse, no más. –sentencié.

Ayudé a Bella a juntar la basura del piso y un instante después, Jasper volvió a aparecer para despedirse de nosotros.

-¿Necesitas ayuda Bella?

-No, no te preocupes Alice. Ve a dormir, ya es tarde.

-Está bien. –besó su mejilla-. Buenas noches Bella. Buenas noches Edward. –se acercó a mí y besé su frente.

-Buenas noches chaparra.

Subió las escaleras y de pronto recordé algo.

-Ah, Alice. Mañana es mi día de descanso. A partir de mañana, te llevarás mi auto jueves y viernes para no tener que despertarme tan temprano. ¿Está bien?

-Está perfecto, mañana entro a la segunda hora. Gracias hermanito. –su sonrisa brilló antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta de su habitación.

Bella caminó a la cocina para dejar el bote de basura en su lugar y la seguí.

-Nuevo día de descanso, ¿eh?

-Sí, ya merecía mis dos días.

Sacó jabón en polvo de una de las puertas debajo del fregadero y comenzó a lavar los trastes que había ensuciado por hacernos de cenar. Caminé hasta ella y tomé los platos llenos de jabón para enjuagarlos.

-Déjame ayudar. –dije cuando volteó a verme.

En un silencio para nada incómodo, terminamos de lavar todos los trastes y cuando volví a mirarla, gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? –pregunté atropelladamente mientras tomaba un trapo para secar sus manos.

Suspiró pesadamente y desvió la mirada.

-Tranquila Bella. –susurré antes de abrazarla.

Se aferró a mi cuello y no pude hacer más que acariciar su espalda mientras lograba estabilizarse. No tenía ni idea de que era lo que pasaba, pero tampoco iba a dejarla sola. De pronto, sentí como soltaba el aire, con una leve risita.

Me separé de ella bruscamente, sin entenderla aún.

-Bella, ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

Limpió sus mejillas para mirarme.

-Es que, si mi madre me viera…. Siempre pensó que estaba criando a una inútil. Pero mira, ¡hoy cociné! Y, justo terminé de lavar trastes. Con tu ayuda claro.

Sonrió para sí misma.

-¿Nunca habías cocinado antes? –ella negó con la cabeza-. ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

-No, no haría eso. Supe cómo hacerlo, porque me la pasaba con mi nana, observando en la cocina. Pero jamás lo había hecho.

-¿Y lloras por eso?

-Rayos, ¡Sí! –contestó entusiasmada.

Me reí un poco de ella.

-De verdad que eres extraña. –me acerqué a ella-. Me gusta.-dije antes de robarle un beso y dirigirme a mi recámara.

Tomé una larga ducha sin dejar de pensar en Bella. Traté de imaginarme su vida antes de conocer a mi padre. Rodeada de sirvientes y personas dispuestas a hacer todo lo que ella pedía. ¿No era ese el sueño de toda mujer?

Parecía que no.

Y más extraño aún, haber cambiado esa vida para venir a vivir con Carlisle.

Me acosté dispuesto a dormir, aún con esa duda en la mente.

¿Amaba tanto a Carlisle, como para renunciar a una vida llena de comodidades?

Y si la respuesta era sí; ¿Por qué estaba engañándolo?

_Conmigo. _

El sol comenzó a traspasar mis persianas y me levanté incapaz de volver a conciliar el sueño. Lavé mi cara y bajé las escaleras. Escuché a Bella y Carlisle platicar tranquilamente en la cocina. Me dirigí hasta allá, y me recibieron con un coreado "buenos días".

-¿Gustas un café, Edward? –ofreció Bella.

-Claro. Negro con…

-Con dos de azúcar, lo sé. –se levantó de la barra para tomar la calentadora.

Los dos miramos cómo Bella se movía por la cocina y después nuestras miradas se encontraron. Bajé un poco la mirada y jugué con un frutero vacío que estaba sobre la barra.

-Bella me estaba platicando que cocinó anoche para ustedes. –dijo Carlisle, sonriendo.

-No puedo creer que haya sido su primera vez. Lo hizo como una experta.

-¿Enserio? –preguntaron al mismo tiempo para después reírse.

-Tendrás que cocinar para mí también, cariño. –dijo él.

-Lo haré, lo prometo. –contestó ella.

Regresó a su silla, extendiendo una taza hacia mí.

-Gracias. –tomé mi café y un par de galletas que había allí antes de caminar a la sala.

Estuve cambiándole al televisor por un buen rato sin encontrar algo que me gustara. Finalmente decidí dejarlo en una serie de médicos con vidas trágicas.

El café abrió mi apetito y tuve que levantarme de nuevo para buscar algo que comer. Ellos estaban en la misma posición de antes, tal vez platicando de lo mismo. Saqué un par de huevos y los puse sobre la cocina integral, al lado de la estufa-

-Edward –llamó Carlisle-, cuando termines de desayunar, ¿podrías pasar al estudio, por favor? Necesito hablar contigo.

-Claro, allí estaré.

Carlisle se levantó y besó a Bella antes de salir de la cocina. Fruncí el entrecejo en su dirección y ella respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

Bella y yo desayunamos juntos y no pude evitar poner atención en todos los movimientos que hacía. La delicadeza con la que tomaba el tenedor, la lentitud con que se lo llevaba a la boca. A su siempre boca rosa. La manera de acomodar su pelo suelto en un solo lado para enrollarlo con uno de sus dedos….

Platicamos sólo un poco y me reí al verla indignada cuando le dije que Alice manejaba desde los quince años.

Volvimos a lavar trastes y después de secarme las manos, me dirigí al estudio de Carlisle. La puerta estaba entreabierta.

-¿Carlisle?

-Pasa hijo. Cierra la puerta por favor.

Me dirigí al pequeño sofá frente a él.

-Quiero pedir tu ayuda Edward. Verás, mañana es el cumpleaños de Bella. Estoy organizando una fiesta para ella. Una fiesta sorpresa.

Levanté las cejas y le sonreí.

-¿Aquí en la casa? –asintió-. ¿Cómo se supone que será sorpresa?

-Bueno, mañana no llegaré a casa después de trabajar. Le diré a Bella que me quedaré a cubrir a alguien. Compraré todo lo necesario. Y aquí es cuando te necesito: entrada la noche, deberás sacarla por un momento de la casa para llegar todos y arreglar un poco el patio.

-¿Todos?

-Invité a varios compañeros. –respondió amablemente.

-¿Vendrá Sue? –Carlisle se aclaró la garganta y asintió.

Lo pensé apenas un poco. No iba a decir que no, eso era obvio.

-Está bien, está bien. Lo haré.

-Muchas gracias, hijo. Bella lo agradecerá también.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Me dedicaré todo este día a crear una excusa para sacarla mañana.

Después de la comida, me encerré en mi cuarto escuchando música y no supe bien a qué hora fue que me quedé dormido, pero cuando desperté, ya todo estaba oscuro. Miré mi reloj y pasaban de las doce de la noche. Me levanté de golpe y bajé las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Bella. Abrí cuidadosamente la puerta y la cerré de la misma forma, en un intento por n hacer ruido.

-¿Bella? –llamé mientras ponía el seguro.

Bella no contestó.

Rodeé la cama y volví a llamarla mientras me metía entre las cobijas. Bella estaba profundamente dormida. Su respiración era lenta y profunda. Su rostro lucía hermoso, en paz. Lo acaricié un poco y ella se removió inquieta. Me acerqué a ella, robándole un beso. Me dejé caer en la cama, a su lado, y ella se recostó en mi hombro.

-Te estuve esperando. –susurró con voz ronca y pausada.

-Me quedé dormido. –acarició mi abdomen y besó mi mejilla.

-No importa.

-Puedo irme.

-¡No! –sonrió-. Quédate. –se aferró a mi cintura y dejó caer el rostro en mi pecho-. Quédate conmigo. –suspiró.

La rodeé con un brazo y con el otro acaricié su cabello suelto. Su calor y aroma embriagantes, me tranquilizaron y pronto volví a quedarme dormido. Con ella en mis brazos.

El sonido de mi auto nos despertó a ambos cuando el reloj en mi muñeca marcaba 7:40. Bella tomo su lugar en la cama para estirarse y acomodarse mejor boca abajo. Me giré hacia ella y le sonreí, acariciando su espalda.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Bella.

Gimió con enfado y tapó su rostro con una almohada. Me senté, tratando de quitársela.

-¿Qué sucede? –forcejeé con ella hasta que pude quitársela.

-Ni siquiera yo lo recordaba. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Alice. –me encogí de hombros.

Si mencionada que Carlisle me lo había dicho, tal vez sospechara.

-Vamos Bella, no puede ser tan malo.

Bajé mi rostro para tomar sus mejillas y besarla. Sin prisas. Sus manos de inmediato fueron a mi pelo para acercarme un poco más.

-Carlisle no vendrá hoy. –musitó en mis labios.

-¿Ah no? –sonreí, divertido.

Negó con la cabeza y siguió besándome. Empujó mi cuerpo hasta que mi espalda quedó contra la cabecera y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí. Besó mi mandíbula y no pude evitar reírme al sentir cosquillas.

-Necesitas una ducha con agua fría.

-¿Y tú no?

-No dije que yo no. –le respondí.

Apenas me miró, la levanté en brazos para llevarla a la regadera. Se aferró al marco de la puerta del baño, resistiéndose a entrar.

-Suéltame Edward. –reía.

Abrí el cancel de la regadera y abrí las llaves de agua. Le hice cosquillas en el estómago y su agarre se debilitó. La metí al agua y jadeó alto.

-¡Está fría! –gritó, golpeando mi pecho.

La atraje hacia mí, fuera del alcance de la regadera. Sus ropas mojadas comenzaron a humedecer las mías. Regularicé la temperatura mientras ella se desvestía. Su hermoso cuerpo, mojado; a centímetros del mío. Ya lo había visto antes en la misma situación, pero por alguna razón, esta vez fue diferente. Sintió mi mirada fija en su cuerpo y alcancé a ver cómo desviaba la mirada. Le sonreí antes de ir por ella y besarla profundamente. Comenzó a levantar mi playera y tuve que separarme de ella para poder quitármela. Aproveché para quitarme el pantalón junto con los bóxers. Volvimos a besarnos y la abracé para apretarla contra mí. Dejamos que el agua nos empapara un rato más hasta que no pude contener mis ganas de hacerla mía de una vez. Caminé haciéndola retroceder hasta arrinconarla contra el frío azulejo. La cargue y ella de inmediato rodeo mi cintura con sus piernas. La penetré de golpe y ahogué sus gemidos con un beso. Se aferró a mis hombros y me moví lentamente en su interior. Abandoné sus labios para besar otras partes de su cuerpo. Bajando con extremada lentitud por su mandíbula hasta llegar a sus pechos. Jadeó al sentir mi lengua acariciando una de sus rozadas cumbres y mi mano en su otro pecho. Levanté la mirada y los labios de Bella estaban entreabiertos, jadeando quedito y sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados.

-Edward….

-¿Mmm? –respondí mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Más… más rápido.

La miré a los ojos, sonriendo, y comencé a darle lo que ella me pedía. Volvió a cerrarlos y tomó mi rosto con las dos manos. Sujeté su cadera mientras y entraba y salía de ella a un ritmo frenético. No tardé en sentirla tensarse en torno a mí e hice los movimientos más profundos en busca de mi liberación. Su cuerpo cayó en mi pecho y acaricié sus piernas aún envueltas en mí. Mi rostro quedó en la curva que conectaba su cuello con su hombro y traté de regularizar mi respiración.

Bella se apartó un poco, separando sus piernas para bajarse de mí. Me sonrió antes de parar bajo el chorro de agua.

-Desperdiciamos agua. –dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Enarqué una ceja por su comentario.

-¿Fue un desperdicio?

-No, no. Lo que quise decir es que, bueno sí pero…

Me reí antes de abrazarla y besar su frente.

-Déjalo así. –tomé el jabón y el estropajo y le indiqué que diera media vuelta.

Después de bañarnos y desayunar, nos tumbamos en el sofá a ver televisión. Peleamos por el control hasta que convencí a Bella de ver el futbol americano. Aceptó argumentando que después de todo era bueno ver a tantos hombres con piernas perfectas juntos. Le rodeé los ojos y ella rió para sí misma.

Alice regresó para decir que no comería en casa, y cuando se aseguró de que Bella no estaba escuchando me dijo que le ayudaría a mi padre con lo de la fiesta sorpresa. Dejó mi coche y después no sé quién pasó por ella.

Pasar un día entero a solas con Bella, no era tan malo como pensé que sería. Era demasiado fácil hacerla reír y sus pláticas me atrapaban, deseando saber más de ella. Ese día supe que la sangre la aterraba y que sufría un colapso si llegaba a olerla.

La noche llegó y me levanté del sofá.

-Ve a ponerte algo lindo, un vestido o algo. Te llevaré a un lugar.

-¿Por qué no me llevas así? –miré sus vaqueros y su blusa a cuadros.

-¿Usarías eso para una cita?

-¿Es una cita?

Me quedé pensándolo. Si no le contestaba convincentemente, tal vez sospechara.

-Sí. –me encogí de hombros.

Una nueva sonrisa iluminó su rostro y se levantó de prisa.

Minutos más tarde, regresó a la sala con un vestido azul que se ceñía a su cintura para después caer en forma circular desde su cadera hasta la rodilla. Con un leve escote atado detrás de su cuello. Arregló un poco su pelo, definiendo sus largas ondas, dejándolas caer como cascada.

-¿Asi está mejor? –preguntó acercándose a mí para darme un beso.

-Perfecta. –le ofrecí mi brazo en forma de escuadra.

Rodó los ojos y lo tomó.

Le abrí la puerta del Volvo y mientras rodeaba el auto para entrar por mi puerta, le mandé un mensaje a Carlisle para avisarle.

-¿Adonde iremos? –preguntó al tiempo que tomaba el asfalto.

-¿Importa?

-Supongo que no. –se encogió de hombros.

-No preguntes, Bella. Por favor.

Ella susurró algo parecido a "está bien" y manejé a velocidad baja, haciendo tiempo. No tenía ninguna maldita idea de a dónde podía llevarla.

Bajó la ventanilla del auto, mirando todo a su alrededor.

Di unas vueltas más por las calles principales de Forks y me detuve cerca de la preparatoria de Alice.

-¿Aquí?

Le sonreí, negando con la cabeza.

-Sólo es una parada. –la tranquilicé.

Suspiró audiblemente y la atraje hacía mí para besarla. El sabor de sus labios era más dulce que como lo recordaba. El compás de nuestros movimientos era más pausado y había algo diferente.

De pronto recordé, que teníamos que volver a casa, y que ella vería el camino de vuelta, desilusionándose.

Me separé de ella para buscar un pañuelo en la guantera. Lo encontré y lo puse en sus manos.

-Póntelo en los ojos. –ordené. Apenas iba a protestar cuando la interrumpí-. Así es esto, Bella. Te lo pones, o regresamos a casa. No hay de otra.

Me reí de mi chiste privado. Sin que ella supiera, estaba dándole la misma opción.

-Está bien. –dijo a regañadientes, antes de ponérselo.

-Buena chica.

Mi celular vibró. Era Carlisle.

"Estamos listos. Tráela ya". Decía su mensaje.

Conduje de vuelta a casa a toda velocidad y antes de bajarnos del auto, le di un beso.

-Llegamos. Te ayudaré a bajar.

Llegué hasta ella y rodeé su cintura con un brazo para ayudarla a caminar. Tomé el camino que llevaba al jardín trasero.

-Edward, ¿Qué es ese ruido?

-Música. –me reí.

-¿Me trajiste a un antro?

No contesté. Llegamos al jardín y había una multitud de gente esperando. Todos guardaron silencio cuando nos vieron y procedí a quitarle el pañuelo a Bella.

Cuando sus ojos quedaron descubiertos, todo mundo gritó "Sorpresa".

Bella se llevó las manos al rostro. Y me miró, antes de perderse entre abrazos y felicitaciones. Carlisle se acercó a mí para darme las gracias y después corrió hacia ella para tomarla en brazos.

Hice fila para felicitarla también. Sus ojos achocolatados me miraron con ternura antes de recibir mi abrazo.

-Gracias. –susurró en mi oído.

Besé su sien y me separé antes de que alguien notara algo.

Se reunieron a platicar cerca del asador y yo saludé a unas cuantas personas antes de dirigirme a la mesa de bebidas. Desde lejos observaba cómo Bella interactuaba con los demás. Dudo que alguien pudiese resistir a sus encantos.

Volví a reunirme con ellos cuando la cena estuvo lista. Mi vaso estaba vacío así que decidí ir por más. Llegué a la mesa y me distraje un poco, viendo a Alice y Jasper platicar solos, alejados de los demás. Volví mi atención y Bella se dirigía hacia mí mientras yo llenaba mi cuarto vaso de whisky. Se veía hermosa caminando entre las lámparas chinas que rodeaban el camino hacia la casa. Llegó a mi lado y puso su vaso frente a mí. Ladeé la botella y apenas salieron unas cuantas gotas de ella. Me miró con las cejas levantadas y negó con la cabeza.

-Has tomado demasiado.

-Nunca es demasiado. –contesté sonriéndole.

Bebí de mi vaso y ella giró la cabeza hacia los invitados.

-Iré por más antes de que se den cuenta.

Sin más, pasó delante de mí y caminó hacia la cochera, donde guardábamos el licor. Esperé a que entrara a la casa, tomé dos tragos más a mi bebida y la seguí. Entré a la cochera y las puertas del cuarto de bebidas estaban entreabiertas. Me encaminé hacia ella, con pasos lentos y silenciosos. Me alegré de que mi equilibrio funcionara incluso con algunas copas de más. Di el último paso y abrí las puertas de par en par. Bella estaba de espaldas a mí y volteó asustada con el ruido.

-Eres tú. –suspiró, tocándose el pecho.

-¿Quién más? –le sonreí de lado.

Me devolvió la sonrisa y siguió buscando.

-Creo que ya no hay de lo mismo. ¿Será bueno que lleve esta? –levantó una botella de Brandy. Una colección de Carlisle.

-No creo que le haga gracia a Carlisle. –reí.

Hizo una mueca y dejó la botella en su lugar. Me acerqué a ella y la tomé de la cadera para estrellarla contra el botellero. Las botellas resonaron y Bella volteó a verlas, preocupada.

-Edward. –avisó.

Antes de que dijera cualquier otra cosa, tomé su rostro y la bese. Mi lengua penetró en su boca sin permiso pero ella no se resistió. Su boca sabía a menta y ni siquiera sabía por qué. La mía estaba impregnada con el sabor del licor pero ni siquiera le molestó. Tal vez me manchase de labial rosa que coloreaba sus labios pero no me importó. Me respondió el beso antes de siquiera pensarlo. Sus manos fueron directo a mi cabello y lo jalonearon en un acto que ya era costumbre entre nosotros. Comencé a arrugar su vestido de modo que fue subiendo y dejando ver la piel sedosa de sus piernas. Bella puso sus manos en mi pecho y me empujó.

¡Me empujó!

Trató de recuperar el aliento mientras reacomodaba su vestido y me miraba con desaprobación.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunté confundido.

-Aquí no Edward. –regañó.

Sonreí irónicamente y volví a acercarme a ella.

-Oh vamos, Bella.

-Estás borracho.

-¡Claro que no! –volví a tomar su cintura y se removió para que la soltase.

-Edward suéltame.

-No.

-¡Que me sueltes! –forcejeó conmigo y la besé.

Siguió resistiéndose hasta que alguien llamó a mis espaldas.

-¿Edward? –la sorpresa en esa voz era inconfundible.

El forcejeo cedió y Bella dejó caer las manos con la vista perdida. Suspiré agobiado y con el miedo a flor de piel al saberme descubierto. Giré el rostro y los ojos de la persona que nos observaba, se agrandaron hasta lo inverosímil cuando miró a mi compañera.

-¡¿Bella?

Tragué en seco y cerré los ojos, derrotado.

Estábamos perdidos.

-No puede… no pueden…. –balbuceó antes de desaparecer.

-¡Alice, espera! –gritó Bella, avanzando hacia ella.

-Déjame a mí. –la tomé del brazo, haciéndola retroceder.

Seguí a Alice, que había entrado a la casa. Subí las escaleras detrás de ella hasta que se encerró en su cuarto.

-Alice ábreme. –ordené, forzando la puerta-. Tenemos que hablar.

-¡Lárgate! –gritó.

Bella nos alcanzó y su rostro preocupado me hizo retroceder.

-Alice, por favor nena, déjanos pasar. Tenemos que explicarte algunas cosas.

-Olvídalo. –dije en voz bajita.

-Tienes que abrir esa puerta. –me exigió.

-No lo haremos a la fuerza, Bella. Será peor.

-Esto es tú culpa. –me miró con enfado.

-¿Disculpa? No me hagas recordarte cómo empezó todo esto. –susurré, con voz enojada.

-No quiero discutir contigo. ¡Alice! Por favor, déjanos entrar, ¿sí?

Aún estaba un poco molesto cuándo la puerta se abrió. Bella quiso entrar primero pero la detuve.

-Yo hablaré con ella. Será mejor que vuelvas allá abajo, es tu fiesta.

Suspiró, nerviosa. Asintió una sola vez y bajó las escaleras.

Entré lentamente a la habitación de mi hermana. Vi sus ojos llorosos y mi pecho se oprimió dolorosamente. Antes de poder hablar, se acercó a mí, golpeando mi pecho.

-¿Cómo pudiste, Edward? ¿Por qué le haces esto a mí papá?

-Alice, hay cosas que tú aún…

-No me digas que son cosas de grandes y que no lo entenderé. Vi muy bien lo que pasó. También vi cómo Bella forcejeaba contigo. Sé que no es culpable. Esto es tu culpa.

-Alice….

-Tomaste demasiado, lo sé. Hueles horrible. –arrugó la nariz-. Tal vez mañana ni siquiera recuerdes esto. Estás borracho.

Borracho.

No lo estaba, pero era una buena excusa.

-Chaparra, por favor; no le digas nada de esto a nadie. –limpié sus mejillas.

-No lo haré. –apartó mi mano-. Edward, ¿No ves lo feliz que es papá con Bella? No le diré algo como esto para arruinárselo. No cuando puede volver a ser como antes, tratando de comprar nuestra felicidad y escuchándolo llorar todas las noches. ¡NO LO HARÉ! –lloró aún más y tuve que abrazarla.

La sostuve con fuerza y le pedí perdón muchas veces al oído.

Ella no sospechaba nada de Bella gracias a lo que había visto. Tal vez era lo mejor de todo esto. Y el único jodido, como siempre… era yo.

* * *

**~N/A: **Hello Nenas! jaja pues aki el nuevo capítulo ;D muchas gracias por sus reviews... y, nose! lloro porque Heridas que se Curan ya terminó :(

en fin! ya subí la nueva Historia "Enséñame A Amar" espero leerlas por aya n_n'

Los quiere

**A**ryy'**M**use


End file.
